


Drive

by Queerbutstillhere



Series: Damian Wayne and Jonathan Kent [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, F/M, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queerbutstillhere/pseuds/Queerbutstillhere
Summary: Damian and Jon get dragged on a roadtrip with their parents, Jon sets Damian up with Bart and then suddenly realized that he doesn't really like that.~slowburn~





	1. Chapter 1

Damian hated road trips. It was pointless, when the Wayne Enterprises Jet could just fly them there in a few hours. He also absolutely hated that he was not in control of the vehicle. He could've knocked their travel time down an hour. But no. Clark Kent was at the wheel, Bruce in the passenger seat, Lois and Selina sitting beside each other, chattering away.

Damian got the unfortunate luck of being stuck in the back. With Jonathan Kent nontheless. Luckily for Damian, Jon had hit the sack ten minutes into their drive and been knocked out ever since. Which was three hours ago. So unfortunately for Damian again, he had no excuse to get out of the pile of homework he had in his backpack, so here he was, scribbling away at his Language Arts Essay on top of his math book.

The reason for their roadtrip was still unclear to Damian. Magically, Damian and Jon's spring breaks lined up, and the Kent's invited the Wayne's to join them on their vacation, after which, Selina jokingly suggested they should take a roadtrip, and Clark Kent, being Clark Kent, sprung on the idea. Damian had yet to be informed as to where they were going, and what they were doing there (and it had appeared Jon didn't know either), but Bruce had threatened him with no patrolling for months if he didn't come.

Damian had tried to argue that he was 21 and college, so that tatic didn't really work as Bruce couldn't stop him from going out, but Selina had simply informed him he didn't have a choice in the matter and was coming. So here Damian was. Lois reached back and smacked Jon's knee and the boy jolted awake, narrowly avoiding kicking Damian when he shot upright, looking confused, but on high alert. When no danger was obvious, he gave Lois a confused look.

"We're stopping for lunch, I figured you'd be mad if we didn't wake you."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks." Jon yawned and stretched, Damian leaned back, almost getting smacked again.

"Watch it, you tree," Damian said with a scoff, smacking Jon's arm down.

Jon was incredibly long and lanky. He had gained Clark's height in the last few years of Highschool, but hadn't quite gained the muscle that was necessary to make him look not like a tree. His black hair had recently been cut, a new style for him, undercut, similar to Damian's, but much longer on the top. Jon grinned lazily at Damian.

"Sorry, Dames."

Damian scoffed again and looked away from Jon's blue eyes, back at his homework. Jon went silent, pulling his phone out of his backpack and playing on it for a bit before setting it down and turning to Damian, who sighed and set down his pen, acknowledging that his time for essay work was over as Jon leaned over to read what he was writing.

"Wow. You still do Language Arts in college?"

Damian swung his gaze to the highschool senior, eyebrow raised.

"Yes." His answer was short, simple, and apparently unsatisfactory to Jon.

"Wow that sucks man, was…… like, 10 years of it not enough for them?"

"Damian's attending a business school, Kid, they require a little more eloquence in your writing then highschool does," Bruce called back from the front.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Say, Jon, you decided what college you're going to?" Selina asked, twisting in her chair to look at Jon, who shrugged.

"MSU, probably, that way I'll be around to help dad."

"What for?" Bruce asked, glancing back, Clark answered for him.

"Journalism," he said proudly, grinning in the rearview mirror.

Damian rolled his eyes. He'd heard this conversation countless times. The Kent's couldn't be prouder of their golden child, carrying the family name to the next generation of reporters. It had gotten annoying the second time he heard them talk about it.

"Gotham University has a good journalism program, I'm sure Bruce could pull some strings and get you in if you change your mind."

There was an awkward pause as Jon exchanged a glance with Lois.

"Thank you, Mrs. Wayne. But I think I'll stay close to home for a while."

Selina smiled. "I expected nothing less."

And the car dipped into silence. Clark pulled off the interstate, and Damian started putting his homework back up, while Jon pulled his Converse back on. They stopped at some fast food place, much to Damian and Selina's complaints.

They ended up with salads.

After lunch, Damian went to pull out his work again, figuring Jon would go back to sleep, but the lanky boy just shifted positions so he could talk to Damian easier.

"So. How have you been. It's been like, forever since we talked."

"And who's fault is that?"

Jon went silent. "Okay admittedly, mine, but you could've texted."

Damian lifted an eyebrow, and Jon gave him a glare.

"It wouldn't have killed you."

"Arguable. But to answer your first question, I have been busy. Between business school, and moonlighting as a crime fighting vigilante, there has not been much time for anything other then sleep."

"Yeah, I get that. Any cute guys?" Jon asked with a smirk.

It was no secret to the world these days that Damian Wayne, son of womanizer Bruce Wayne, was gay. Damian joked(shocking, I know) that it was because of his father's womanizing ways of the past that he was gay, but in reality he had little desire or time for romance, and what he did have, no feelings had ever been present when dating a female. Jon, after learning Damian was gay, treated him no different then his friends from highschool, just using different words or terms when asking Damian about his love life. If Damian hadn't been annoyed that he was butting into his love life, he would've appreciated it.

"As of late? No."

That wasn't a lie. Damian hadn't been seeing anyone since before Christmas, when he had a brief fling with the son of one of Bruce's investors. He was hot, and good in bed, but…. It just didn't work. Jon nodded solemnly, he knew Damian's life as Robin made it difficult for him to hold relationships with people who weren't vigilantes or superheroes.

"Have you met Bart Allen?" Jon asked, reaching for his phone.

"The kid from the future?"

"Yeah."

"Briefly. He was with Barry a few weeks ago and I was helping the League."

"He's cute, really nice too, talks a little fast, and Jesus does he have a case of ADHD, but he's fun."

Jon got smacked for swearing, causing Damian to smirk.

"Jonathan Samuel Kent, are you trying to set me up with a speedster?"

"Yeah, kinda. Who knows, he might be right up your alley, you like red heads, right?"

Damian's eyebrow shot up, he had dated a few in the past, and one of his closest friends was a red head, so he could see how Jon would get that idea. Jon had apparently found Bart's Instagram account and pulled up a picture for him, showing it to Damian. He was attractive, Jon was right.

"Is he....?"

"Uh, he's something, definitely not straight, dated Jaime for a while, but they got in a fight over some end of the world shit and broke it off."

Damian took Jon's phone from him, looking through the account.

"You should text him. With your own phone though."

Damian chuckled slightly, handing Jon his back. "Maybe, Kent. We'll see."

Jon grinned, apparently taking that as a success. While the whole world knew Damain's sexuality, Jon Kent was a bit of a mystery. He mostly dated girls, and was currently in a relationship with a cheerleader, but Damian was also aware that he had been on a few odd dates with other males, and even those who didn't subscribe to their assigned gender. If Damian had cared he'd ask, but as Jon had told him several times, sexuality is just limited by labels and labels are stupid.

It was worth noting that when they stopped for lunch, Bruce and Clark had switched, so now Bruce was driving. Which meant they were going much faster, and Bruce had no qualms with passing people on the interstate, even Damian could tell Clark was slightly stressed about this.

"Bruce, sweetie?"

"Yes, darling?"

Damian turned to Jon and fake gagged, pulling a laugh from him.

"Maybe take it a little easier? We aren't in any rush, and we don't want Clark to break the armrests."

Bruce glanced over at Clark with an amused smirk, but eased back down to 78, instead of 86. Clark shot him a glare, but removed his hands from their position, clenched around his armrests.

And so the roadtrip was going swimmingly.

Damian Wayne didn't think he could sleep in cars, but at some stage he simply got bored of being awake, adjust positions, and told his body to go to sleep. He woke up 3 hours later to Jon kicking him, Damian instinctively smacked Jon's foot, but the super didn't react, just raised an eyebrow, no one else was in the car.

"Where are the others?" Damian asked, stretching, his neck stiff.

"Taking a piss. Figured I'd wait a bit and then wake you up. Because you might as well since we're here."

Damian came to the realization that he actually did need to pee, badly. He found his shoes while Jon flipped the middle bench seat of the SUV down. They climbed out of the car and walked inside, where Bruce and Clark were buying coffee.

"You boys want anything?" Clark asked, smiling at them. Damian shook his head, he still had his water in the car, so he headed straight to the bathroom while Jon got a soda. 

Minutes later they had piled into the car, Clark driving again, and Damian found himself facing Jon, their legs stacked so they could both stretch out. Jon was texting with someone, probably his girlfriend. So Damian pulled out his phone, finding a text from Jason.

Jason: Man i really wish you hadn't left. Could use your help with shit.

Damian: yes, because you are useless without me. What about Roy?

Jason: off with his kid.

Damian: hmm. West?

Jason: yeah, I guess i could ask Wally. Hey have you met his cousin(?) Bart?

Damian: why is everyone suddenly trying to set me up with Bart Allen.

Jason: hey man, us queer kids gotta stick together.  
I am curious though. Who else tried?

Damian: Kent.

Jason: X'D that's hilarious. Hey gotta go demon spawn.

Damian rolled his eyes, setting his phone down and pulling his notebook back out, finishing his essay. He grabbed a different pen, starting to proof read his paper. Jon was asleep within a half hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg thank you guys so much for all the love on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as much, if not more!

They drove through the night. Damian actually was requested to drive at one point, since he and Bruce were used to being awake all night. Clark didn't sleep much while Damian was driving, but Jon and Selina sawed logs the whole time. Damian was a safe driver. Did he break speed limits? Most definitely. But he had never once been in a wreck…. That wasnt intentional. Damian drove through the night, from about one am, to 7am when Clark woke up and offered to switch so Damian could get some sleep.

They pulled into a rest stop, Clark woke Selina up, and the three of them went to the bathroom before getting back in their original seats. Jon opened one eye sleepily, blinking at Damian. He adjusted and they returned to having their legs stacked, both falling asleep shortly. 

When Damian woke up again, it was around noon and it appeared they had reached their destination, as Bruce and Clark were starting to unload the SUV. Damian smacked Jon's legs until the younger man startled awake, lifting his legs to allow Damian to escape as he rubbed his eyes.

"Where are we?"

"I wish I could tell you. But I was never informed as to where we were traveling."

Jon raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not believing him.

"Badlands, Jon, we're in the Badlands," Clark answered.

"Oh sweet!" Jon politely waited until Lois had gotten out of the middle seat before climbing out, lanky limbs spilling everywhere as he practically fell out. Damian followed with more grace, popping his very sore back. Jon floated a few inches off the ground and stretched almost every possible way before running to help Bruce and Clark. Damian assisted Selina in making sure she didn't fall, as she had also just woken up, and her foot was completely asleep.

"Come on, let's go get our rooms," Bruce called, walking away.

Damian helped support Selina until she knocked him away, claiming she could walk properly. He drifted over to Jon who was carrying both his and Damian's bags, clearly barely burdened.

"Did you text Bart?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I was either sleeping or driving."

"Excuses."

Damian rolled his eyes, they reached the lobby of the resort and Jon set down the bags, sitting on his. Damian remained standing, checking his phone for the first time in hours. Raven had texted about some league business, and he had some emails from his professors, but other then that, all quiet. Jon snatched his phone, finding Bart's account and requesting to follow it.

"Kent!" Damian protested, swatting at Jon, trying to get his phone. Jon just handed it back, grinning.

"Text him!"

"I will on my own time!"

Jon rolled his eyes, looking up as Bruce walked up and held out room keys.

"You boys get your own room."

"Sweet!"

Jon went to take the keys, but Damian reached around and grabbed them from Bruce, glancing at the room number before grabbing his bag from Jon and heading towards the elevator. Jon followed him, pouting like a kicked puppy.

"Here, you big baby." Damian pulled out one of the two room keys and gave it to Jon.

Jon grinned at him, taking it. They found their hotel room and crashed, Damian kicked his shoes off, flopping on the bed he was claiming.

"Dad says we're gonna take a few hours so the adults can take proper naps and ease their aching muscles."

"Tt, old men."

"Yeah, I know right," Jon responded with a laugh. 

Damian laid on his side, grabbing his phone, the battery was low, and Jon was getting up, prime time.

"Kent, can you get my backpack?" Damian pointed, Jon raised his eyebrow, but grabbed it, dropping it on Damian's bed.

Damian dug around in it until he found the charger, plugging it into the wall, and then his phone into it. He was adjusting the pillows when he got a notification from Instagram.

'@Bartgoeszoom accepted your follow request'

Damian raised an eyebrow and opened the app, glancing at Bart's account quickly. On his story the boy was singing while driving, an illegal act. The very next video was of him informing everyone that even if he wasn't filming it, he almost always sings while driving so "y'all need to calm down" and that was promptly followed by him playing 'you need to calm down' by Taylor Swift. Damian sighed, glancing at Jon who had just walked out of the bathroom, clicking the option to message Bart.

@ActualDamian_Wayne: Hey, isn't driving and filming illegal?

Bart respond almost immediately.

@Bartgoeszoom: 1: yes.  
2: you, of all people, don't have room to talk….

Damian: Why do you say that?

Bart: Damian, you forget I'm from the actual future. I know your secret.

Damian: Really?

Bart: Yeah, ask your brother and Gar. They were there when I appeared.

Damian: that's wild.

Damian glanced over at Jon, he had fallen asleep, again. Damn that boy slept so much.

Bart: yeah, that's my life these days. So. What's up? Why did the son of Bruce Wayne/bm suddenly decide to slide into my dm's.

Damian: nothing's up. Everyone in my life has just suddenly decided I need to talk to you for some reason.

Bart: omg he did it didn't he.

Damian: ??

Bart: LMAO. Jon said he was gonna convince you to dm me, but I thought he was joking.

Damian: yes, well that was foolish of you. Kent is…. Stubborn.

Bart: lol, yeah. He's fun tho.

Damian: I suppose.

Bart didn't respond. Damian figured he was probably working or something. Bart was a year older than him, and hadn't gone to college. He set his phone down and pulled out more homework, maybe he could get all of it done today and wouldn't have to worry about it the rest of the week. Nearly an hour later he got a response.

Bart: Sorry, was helping Dick, got some new kids at HQ today, he wanted me to help brief them.

Damian: it's fine. I understand how needy Grayson can be.

Bart: hey, be nice to your brother. He's a cool dude.

Damian: if you insist lol

Bart: lmao, granted, Nightwing is pretty annoying.

Damian: I'd argue that Grayson is more annoying then Nightwing.

Bart: that's because you don't live with/work for him anymore.

Damian: fair enough.

Damian: YJ is still running? I thought he was taking time off and sending the kids to TT?

Bart: yeah….. I offered to take over while he is gone. He didn't like that much, so I'm supposed to help Artemis.

Damian: ah-ha. Well you won't catch me complaining. I don't like training new kids.

Bart: that makes two of us!  
Honestly they just are kinda useless at first.

Damian: agreed. I remember when I started the TT. It was nearly impossible to get them to do anything.

Bart: didn't you kidnap most of them.

Damian: that's against the point.

Bart once again took forever to respond. Damian set his phone down, returning to work. He finished proof reading his essay and put it into his binder to type up when he returned home. Jon was still snoring peaceful, Damian laid down, closing his eyes. And minutes later, he was asleep.

 

 

 

"DAMIAN!" 

Damian shot awake, his eyes opening before his body moved, looking around for the danger before realizing his phone was ringing. He grabbed it off the bed beside him, sitting up to answer it.

"Father?" Damian mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, are you two awake? We were gonna head out for dinner and then go for a brief nature drive," Bruce asked, voices talking in the background.

Damian cast a glance over at Jon who was also on the phone, listening to whoever it was he talked to.

"Yes."

"Okay great. You have a half an hour to freshen up or whatever."

Bruce hung up, Damian yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah. No it was fine. Dames drove some last night and dad thought he was gonna die," Jon said, a pause and then he laughed. "Yeah, I slept almost the whole trip, don't know why I'm still tired."

Damian gave him an annoyed look.

"Kent. Father wishes to leave in a half hour."

Jon gave him a thumbs up, Damian faintly noticed that he had already taken a shower. He stood and went to the bathroom, looking at his phone, three texts from Bart.

Bart: sure, Damian. Sure.  
So how's college.  
Oh wait you're on break rn right? That's why you're with Jon?

Damian: yeah. We're in the Badlands. And college is decent. It's just boring, could've been done already.  
And sorry, I fell asleep.

Bart: just you guys?  
You don't seem like the napping type.

Damian: no, his parents and my parents are here as well.  
And I didn't think i was either.

Damian splashed his face with water, drying it off and then walking back out, digging into his suitcase to find a fresh pair of clothes since he had been in these for over twenty-four hours.

"Yeah, I guess. He said we were going to supper but I have no idea where. Probably someplace with vegan food."

Damian flipped Jon off.

"Nonono, but Dames and his mom are….. yeah. No his mom is amazing….. Yeah, maybe someday."

"Who the hell are you talking to?" Damian asked finally, Jon lowered the phone.

"Eliza."

Ah, Jon's girlfriend. Damian rolled his eyes and turned his back to Jon, changing quickly.

Bart: oh, sounds like fun.  
Guess I can't ask you out on a date then.

Damian stared at his phone. Then looked up at Jon, then at his phone again.

"Damian are you okay?" Jon asked, eyebrow raised.

Damian walked over, carefully wiping his face of all emotion, telling his heart to calm down. He showed the phone to Jon, who immediately started laughing.

"Well answer him bitch! Don't leave him on read!.... Nononono, I'll tell you later, I'm okay babe."

"I hate you."

Damian sat on his bed, calming himself, he was Damian Wayne, Robin. He had this under control.

Damian: Well not this week anyway. But when I get back…..

Bart: I mean…. I guess I could just run there in a few hours….

Damian: lmao I suppose if you really want too.

Bart: lmao as much as I'd love to, I can't get away from YJ for that long. So after you get back?

Damian: Yeah, that'd be great!

Bart: great! Hey I gotta go, text you later?

Damian: yeah, i gotta go too. Bye, Bart.

Bart: Bye, Damian ;)

Damian set down his phone and started pulling on his shoes.

"Yeah. Bye. Talk to you later."

Jon set down his phone and turned to Damian, a shit eating grin. Damian glared at him.

"So how'd it go?"

"I hate you Kent."

"You know that if you don't tell me I can just text him, right?"

"Fuck you……. We're going to go out when I get back to Gotham."

"Niceeeee."

Damian rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup!"

Jon jumped off of his bed, grabbing his shoes and walking to the door. Damian followed, checking that he had a keycard. They met with the Wayne's and Kent's in the lobby, Selina and Lois both had changed into nicer outfits and done their makeup. Bruce looked actually put together, and Clark looked like….. Clark Kent.

Jon hugged his mother like he hadn't seen her in a whole day and they headed back to the car, Bruce getting in the driver's seat, once everyone was in they took off, and ten minutes later they were at a Noodles and Company. Damian ordered his favorite vegan dish, as always and they continued on with life, Clark and Selina chatting, because Clark and Selina were apparently best friends now.

"Did you get a chance to talk to Eliza?" Lois asked Jon quietly. Jon nodded.

"Yeah, we worked things out."

"I'm glad."

Damian raised an eyebrow at Jon so he leaned over, whispering in Damian's ear.

"We got into an argument the other day. We're all good now."

"Ah."

Damian honestly wished he didn't care, but unfortunately Jon was his best friend, and surprisingly he didn't want to see his friend hurt. Again. Jon's last breakup had been….. messy to say the least. Damian returned to eating, using chopsticks like the pro he was. Bruce and Damian were silent the rest of the meal, both entering their brooding mode. Damian knew Bruce hated being them both being away from Gotham, especially when Nightwing was still going to be at Mount Justice for a few more days, because that meant that Jason took over the role of Batman, and Jason's Batman was messy. Of course, Duke and Tim were also there to help, but they both knew that Jason took his role playing Batman…. Well he basically didn't care.

Gotham was better than it had been, Joker had grown old and tired of his theatrics, and while he still caused trouble, it wasn't near as much as it had been. Riddler had been rehabilitated, and Penguin had died a while ago,. But there was always the odd pop up villian to take down, and two-face and Harley Quinn was still a threat (As much of a threat as Harley could be) but things were significantly calmer then they had been, even compared to just a few years ago when Damian had started as Robin. And by a few, he meant ten years ago….. he really needed to rebrand.

After supper they went on a short drive, but didn't actually explore the Badlands as it was getting late, so they headed back to their hotel and crashed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so there was a lot of texting in this chapter. I promise there will be more actual interaction later!


	3. Chapter 3

Damian picked up a shit ton of trash the next few days. They did a lot of hiking and Damian had the foresight to grab a few trash bags on the first day. He had no idea how badly he'd need it. At dinner of the first day, he surprised Bruce by asking him about forming an environment cleanup foundation or group or something of the sorts. Bruce agreed on the condition that Damian was in charge of it. And so Damian got to planning. Until a text from Bart ripped him away from that. It was one am, he was laying in bed, not used to going to sleep so early. Jon was already out of it.

Bart: 2am missions suck.

Damian: just get back?

Bart: yeah and i consumed two whole bags of cheeze wizzes on the way here. Kon wasn't impressed.

Damian: lmao he rarely is.

Bart: anyway why are you awake?

Damian: not used to going to bed before 4am.

Bart: ah. Makes sense.

Damian: yeah. Been very quiet recently.

Bart: yeah? How's the Badlands?

Damian: pretty, but so much trash.  
I'm gonna start a WE environmental clean up fund.

Bart: really!? That's super cool.

Damian: yeah, Bruce agreed and everything.

Bart: what ya gonna do with it.

Damian: organize cleanups, probably buy some land in different places and turn them into reserves, start funding environmentally friendly tech at WE  
After I convince the board of course.

Bart: you'll be fine. You're Damian Wayne, world's greatest detective.

Damian smiled at that, he rolled so he was on his stomach, a position he rarely laid in, stretching and popping his back.

Damian: you got that right.

Bart: :D  
Hey I gotta run(lmao), gotta debrief and then hit the sack.

Damian: Good night.

Bart: Night!

Damian plugged in his phone and rolled back onto his back, staring at the ceiling. Jon was right, he did like Bart.

 

The next morning they drove to see Mount Rushmore. Damian was less excited about this then…. Well everyone else, and found himself sitting in the back of the car the whole way, working on his plan for the fund. Should he have been doing homework? Probably, but that wasn't important to him anymore.

Jon chatted excitedly with his mother the whole way, yet kept sending Damian concerned glances. He knew better to say anything though. When they reached Mount Rushmore, Damian allowed himself to be drug along by an excited Jon Kent, honestly wishing to jump off a cliff. Unfortunately one does not easily jump off a cliff and not be rescued when you are with Superman, Superboy, Batman, and Catwoman.

Yet it still seemed like a better option than oogling over rocks. Bruce was the only one who seemed anywhere near as unamused as Damian, but still he was appreciative of the grandeur of the whole thing. Finally they got back in the car and Damian thought his torture was over, but no. Apparently while he was spacing out in the car, they had decided to go drive around and look at waterfalls and wildlife.

Where was that cliff?

He sighed and adjust his position, throwing a leg over Jon, and returning to writing. Until he got bored of that and pulled out his phone.

Damian: between fighting crime and sight seeing, I'd chose fighting crime any day.

Bart: Lmao mood. Tho it is pretty neat to see everything in it's prime.

Damian: ????

Bart: the world I grew up in is like, destroyed, desolate. So the only way I knew about American landmarks were because my parents told me.

Damiam: oh.

Bart: yeah.  
What did you guys do today.

Damian: mt. Rushmore. Now we're going to waterfalls and wildlife treasure hunt or something like that.

Bart: is that fun?

Damian: no because I'm stuck in a car.  
Jon is smirking at me. Did you talk to him.

Bart: no. Why is he smirking at you.

Damian: because he's smug that he was right.

Bart: about what?

Damian: that I'd like you.

Bart didn't respond for five minutes.

"The hell do you want Kent?"

"Nothing." Jon's smirk got bigger and he looked back at his phone.

"I hate you."

"Sure, Dames. Sure. Whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

Jon received a sharp kick to the thigh 

"Damian don't bully him," Selina said, grinning. Damian glared at her but said nothing.

Admittedly the waterfalls were pretty, Jon flew up close to one and ended up completely soaked, not expecting the spray of the waterfall. He thought it was the best thing. Clark and Lois took sterotypical couple pictures in front of the car, and they made Jon go for a superspeed fly to dry his clothes. When he got back they piled into their car and went for a long leisurely drive, pointing out cows and buffalo and other wildlife.

Damian wished he had jumped off the waterfall.

For supper they went to a nice Italian restaurant, sat there for almost two hours and then finally left, heading back to the hotel, Damian's head buzzing from the multiple glasses of wine he has consumed. Jon decided to sit outside and call his girlfriend, so that left Damian alone with his thoughts.

…

Another day and a half drive back to Gotham. Two whole days until his date with Bart. Which he was oddly looking forwards too. Had he told Bruce and Selina yet? No. But he didn't think they really needed to know who their 21 year old son went on casual dates with. Besides it wasn't like Bruce couldn't find out if he wanted too.

Damian drove much more on this trip, as Bruce had developed a migraine, and Selina decided it wasn't safe for him to drive. So Damian abandoned Jon and took shotgun while Clark was driving, honestly grateful for the escape from the alien teen who was being more than a little annoying. However, Clark Kent, was almost worse.

"So Damian, you're going to business school?"

"Yes."

"How much longer?"

"Graduate this spring, start in Wayne Enterprises a week after."

"Well that will be nice that you'll have a job to enter after."

"Yes."

"You know you don't have to act like I'm a danger to humanity, right?"

"You are, Kent."

The car went silent. It was no secret how little Damian trusted Clark Kent, but it had never been voiced before. Clark just pursed his lips and looked at the road. Damian sighed and leaned against his door, staring outside. Bruce and Selina slowly started talking again, Damian could hear Lois and Jon talking in the back softly. Damian was sick of this happy go lucky family. He needed freedom, he needed….. honestly he needed to punch someone.

Then his phone chimed. Saved by the bell. He reached into his backpack to dig it out.

Bart: Rose are red.  
Violets are blue.  
I kinda wanna die.  
How bout you?

Damian: lmao, same actually. I'm stuck up front with Clark.

Bart: ooooohhh yikkeesss. Sorry man.

Damian: yeah. What's with you though?

Bart: Two word.  
Barry. Allen.

Damian: really, what now?

Bart: apparently I did something stupid the last time I helped him(does he like, not even know me?) And so he's mad at me.

Damian: that's unfortunate.

Bart: yeah I guess. I was supposed to stay with him this weekend, but I'm not sticking around. Ya boi zipped zapped zooped out of that toxic situation.

Damian: lmao where are you then?

Bart: Mt Justice. Hanging with Kon and a few new kids.

Damian: can't Barry find you if he really wants too?

Bart: yeah, probably, but why would he want too. He's mad at me remember?

Damian: I guess that's fair.

"Damian, we're gonna switch okay?" Clark was pulling into a gas station.

Damian nodded, everyone ran to the bathroom while Clark filled the car up, they handed off the keys, and Damian got into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat while waiting for the other's.

"Hey, short stack."

Damian looked over at Jon, who was leaning against the door, it's window open. He raised an eyebrow.

"Jon, you are barely taller than me."

"Against the point."

Damian rolled his eyes, adjusting the mirrors next.

"What do you want Kent?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if my dad was bullying you."

"No."

"Uh huh."

Damian sighed, looking up at Jon, eyebrow raised again.

"Look, I know my dad, and I know you. Wouldn't be that surprised."

Just then Clark came back, Jon squeezed Damian's shoulder and climbed into the backseat, stretching out for a few minutes before his mom got back. Damian checked his phone quickly, but Bart had yet to respond.

Another few minutes later, the others returned with coffee and then they were on the way, Clark tense af as Damian smoothly merged onto the interstate.   
Damian didn't speak most of the time he was driving, focusing solely on the road, or solving riddles in his head. Random things to keep him from having to talk to Clark or anyone. Eventually Clark leaned back and fell asleep, and the others were busy reading, or in Bruce's upcase, had their eyes covered to block out the light.

Damian drove the rest of the day. He really did love driving, despite the pointlessness of road trips. They finally stopped for supper around six, eating inside the small local restaurant so everyone could stretch, Jon sat next to Damian, whispering to him about all the funny random things he heard people say in the diner. It was amusing. For the first time in a while, Damian checked his phone when Jon got up to go to the bathroom.

Bart: So yeah, I'm gonna avoid him for a while. Or until Wally says he doesn't wanna kill me anymore.  
Earth to Damian.  
Did you finally jump off the waterfall you kept mentioning.

Damian: lmao, no, i was asked to drive, so I've been driving all day and Clark would have killed me if I answered texts while driving.

Bart replied almost instantly.

Bart: oooh. I was starting to get worried lmao.  
Well I'm glad. Hate for you to get in a wreck before our first date.

Damian: oof

Bart: oof?

Damian: oof.

Bart: lmao. Just don't wreck on your way back, how much longer do you have?

Damian: like, 16 hours or something.

Bart: yikes, you're driving that whole time?

Damian: No, Clark and I will switch. Father has a headache.

Bart: ah ha.

Damian set down his phone as Jon sat beside him. A few minutes later their food arrived and everyone ate in silence.  
They got back on the road, Damian convincing Clark he could drive for a few more hours. At midnight they switched again. Damian fell asleep almost immediately after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! Actual interaction! I can write that!

Gotham. Crime filled streets. Fog. General stench. Damian was home. He was beyond eager to get out of the car when they pulled into the manor. Alfred was waiting at the door with Titus, who immediately left Alfred to greet Damian upon seeing his master.

The Kent's help unload the Wayne's luggage before saying their goodbyes. Damian quickly headed upstairs, crashing in his room. He spent a while unpacking and then headed down to the batcave, hitting the gym and spending a few hours there until dark hit, when he donned his uniform and hit the streets as Robin.

In just two hours of being out he had stopped two convenience store robberies and saved a girl from her car that was about to explode. Another hour later he ran into Red Hood chasing Bane.

"Need some help?!"

"No, pipsqueak!"

"Hood, I'm literally taller then you."

"Against the point."

Hood flipped off the building he had been running on, landing on the next one and continuing to a run. Robin glanced down at the streets, watching the motorcycle Bane was escaping on. He watched it whip into an Alley, and he calmly walked to the other side of the building he was stood on. Sure enough, Bane came whiping around the building

Robin stepped up on the ledge and shot his grapple, catching Bane by his back tire, Robin locked the grapple and yanked it backwards, pulling the bike out from under Bane and the villain crashed to the ground. Red Hood descended on him like an eagle on its prey. He stunned him before starting to tie him up. Robin dropped down beside him.

"You're welcome."

"I said I didn't need your help," Hood grunted. Damian shrugged.

"Well you got it anyway." He turned and walked back down the streets. Until he was almost crashed into by a red and yellow streak.

"Hey! Watch it!" Robin yelled, "damn speedster! Watch where you are going!"

"No need to yell! No harm done!" The speedster yelled back. And he became visible.

A mop of red hair. Yellow goggles. Cream and red suit.

"Impulse?!" Robin exclaimed, shocked.

"Oh, hey! Fancy seeing you here, in your hometown."

Bart Allen, AKA, impulse, stood in front of Damian, grinning widely at him.

"Why are you here."

"Wow, rude."

"Impulse."

"Well… I'm chasing a lead for Artemis." Impulse talked quickly. Damian was lucky that he was used to Wally by now.

"Uh huh. Why didn't you just call?"

"Well." Bart shrugged.

"You can call in favors, you know? Just means you'll owe me one next time."

Bart's eyebrow shot up. Was Robin flirting with him? The smirk told him yes. He reminded himself that Robin was in fact Damian Wayne, who he had a date with tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll keep that in mind….. you busy?"

"No, just patrolling."

"You wanna join me then?"

So Damian did. He helped Impulse track down the consigliere for the mob they were trying to take down, helped interrogate the person the consigliere had talked too, and then stood nearby in silence while Bart relayed all this information to Artemis.

"Well, I should probably dash, get back to Mount Justice."

"Yeah I guess…. Want Waffle House before you go?"

"I guess I can't say no to food." Bart grinned at Damian, who felt himself smiling back. 

They walked to the nearest Waffle House, Damian was a little surprised when Bart stuck his hands in the pockets that were near invisible in his outfit and just meandered along beside him. The speedster having no trouble relaxing and taking things slow. They sat down at the Waffle House, Bart ordering basically a full meal, Damian getting hashbrowns and a coffee.

"Well, thank you for the help. Probably would have been wandering around for hours…." Bart said, tapping his fingers on the table.

Damian shrugged. "No need. Would've been bored out of my mind if I hadn't helped."

Bart smiled at him, a wide charming smile.

"So, rumor has it you're going on a date tomorrow," Bart said with a wink, grinning at Damian.

"Oh shut up."

Bart laughed, gently bumping Damian's foot under the table. Damian felt himself smiling, but quickly hid the emotion when their food was dropped off.

"Anything of interest happen tonight, Robin?" The waitress asked, leaning against the table near them.

"A couple convenience store robberies, helped Red Hood take down Bane."

"Yeah, he mentioned that, you just missed Hood."

"Ah. Unsurprised."

The waitress nodded, smiling at Robin and then walking away. Bart's eyebrows were raised.

"We come here all the time, the night staff thinks we're great."

"Ah-ha. So it's like Big Belly Burger in Central City?"

"Yeah I guess." Damian shrugged and dug into his hashbrowns. Bart started inhaling his food.

They ate in silence. The waitress came over at one point and asked if this was going on the tab, which Robin said yes to, and then got a strange look from Bart.

"Nightwing started a tab back when he was playing Batman because we came here so often and we never carry any cash on us. Once a month Batman or I drop by and pay it off."

"Ahhhhh."

After Damian finished his coffee, they walked outside, Damian pointed at a roof and instructed Bart to meet him there before grappling up. He landed and a second later, Bart was stood beside him. Damian let his grapple finish retracting and then sat down on the edge of the roof, Bart sat down beside him.

"So." Bart slid his goggles up to push his hair back, letting his feet bounce against the wall.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Bart smiled at Damian. "How was vacation?"

"It was good, but I'm glad to be back. I've done plenty of traveling in my life. The Badlands weren't that impressive."

"Yeah, I understand that. I've been tons of places with the team and at some point things stop phasing you."

"Yeah…."

Bart tapped a spot above his right glove and a holographic screen popped up.

"Well, i should probably get going, it'll take even me an hour to get back to Mount Justice from here."

He started standing, Damian smoothly swung his legs over the wall, pushing off and standing. Bart pulled his goggles down and held his hand out to Damian.

"Thanks again, for the help."

"Yup. See you tomorrow." Damian shook his hand.

"See ya." Bart winked at Damian and then he was gone, a gust of wind fluttering Damian's cape.

Damian just chuckled and headed back to the batcave, figuring his father was probably out by now. He undressed and headed up, Alfred was waiting in the kitchen with a bowl of vegetable soup, which he quickly consumed and then crashed for the night. 

…

 

The next day, was the day of the date. Damian spent the morning in college classes, handing in his due papers since they were supposed to be handwritten. Business college sucked. Damian got back to his apartment and quickly showered, putting on jeans and his favorite green button down. His hair need absolutely no help and Damian was forever grateful for that. He was pulling on his shoes when there was a knock on the door.

He walked over and opened it, not even checking the peephole. Standing outside was a tall lanky man, a mop of red hair and a charming smile. Damian smiled back at Bart, who was wearing skinny jeans, a gray shirt, black leather jacket, and gray converse. He was holding his phone, the other hand in his pocket.

"Hey, Damian."

"Hey. Let me grab a few things and then we can go." Damian motioned for Bart to come in, closing the door and walking around grabbing the few things he would need.

Bart let out a whistle, looking around the huge apartment. "Wow. Is this all yours?"

"Yes, had it for a few years now."

"I'm honestly impressed. Mine is like, tiny, and i share it with two other people."

Damian gave him an amused look, but grabbed his phone and turned back to him.

"Alright. Ready?"

"Just waiting on you."

They walked out, Damian locked his door and they headed to the parking garage.

"So I'm curious, did you use the passcode. Or just phase through?"

"I actually used the passcode you gave me." Bart said, rolling his eyes. Damian chuckled, unlocking his mustang and getting in the driver's side, Bart pulled his long legs in and looked around.

"Man, being rich must be so nice."

Damian shrugged. "I suppose."

He skillfully backed out and maneuvered his way out of the parking garage, heading towards the restaurant they had agreed on. Bart didn't speak for a while, watching the other drivers.

"Wouldn't this technically be our second date then?"

"What?"

"Well, I mean, we went to Waffle House last night…. After you helped me fight crime…"

Damian scoffed slightly. "No, Robin and Impulse went to Waffle House last night."

"But we are Robin and Impulse." Bart said, looking over at him, eyebrow raised.

"I suppose if you wish to consider this our second date then it is our second date."

Bart laughed slightly, looking down at his phone. Damian went silent, focusing on driving through the busy streets of Gotham. They finally reached the restaurant, and then spent five minutes trying to find parking. Once inside, they were immediately seated due to Bart having made a reservation.

"So, before we even order, let's avoid the whole "im gonna pay, no I'm gonna pay" situation and let's just split the bill this time and then if we have future dates, we can have that debate," Bart said after the waitress left. Damian smiled at him.

"Sounds like a wise plan."

It wasn't very normal for people to ask to split the bill, and Damian had been on several dates where the other person assumed that Damian would pay since he was rich. Damian didn't stay with those people long. In fact it was often the people who grew up with very little that didn't take advantage of his family wealth.

"Now that that's out of the way, you want wine?"

They spent the next hour or more talking in between eating, and in general having a pleasant evening. Until Damian's phone started ringing. He turned it off without even looking the first time, but when it immediately rang again, he saw it was Bruce.

"Excuse me. If father felt the need to call me two in a row and not leave a message the first time, it must be important."

"Yeah, of course." Bart waved it off, smiling at Damian.

Damian stood and stepped away, finding the quietest corner he could.

"Yes father?"

"Where are you." Bruce sounded annoyed.

"At dinner."

"Weren't you supposed to be attending that dinner with Selina?"

Fuck.

"Ah."

"You forgot?!"

"I suppose I did."

"Damian," Bruce groaned, sounding increasingly more frustrated.

"I will apologize to mother later, I forgot and scheduled a dinner with a friend."

"A date? Jesus Damian, who is it now."

Damian glanced over to where Bart was responding to a text message.

"No one of concern to you."

"You owe her."

"Yes, I will make it up to Mother at another time. Goodbye father."

"Damian-"

Damian hung up before Bruce could continue to scold him, pocketing his phone and going to sit down.

"Everything okay?" Bart asked, looking up.

"Yes, nothing of concern." The lie came easily but the guilt beginning to gnaw at Damian's stomach was a little harder to deal with.

"Great!" The smile on Bart's face was enough to push it to the side for now.

The rest of the dinner went by nicely, and if Damian Wayne was anyone else, he would have been completely infatuated with Bart Allen. And even as Damian Wayne he was unsure of his feelings. After dinner they went on a walk around the park, just chatting, and Damian discovered that he actually didn't hate small talk when it came to Bart.

At about eight pm, they got back to Damian's apartment. Bart stuck around for an hour, eating ice cream and watching an episode of Parks and Rec with Damian, neither talking, and that was okay. Bart left after the episode finished, saying he needed to get back home because he had work the next day. Damian walked him out to the front gate, saying goodbye and watching Bart zip off. When he got back up to his apartment he had a text from Jon.

Jon: sooooooo how'd the date go?

Damian: how exactly did you know that the date is over.

Jon: I didn't. Just guessed.

Damian: *eyeroll emoji*   
It was good.

Jon: I'm glad. He's a really good guy.

Damian: yeah.

Jon: any future dates planned?

Damian: not yet.

Jon: Sadness.

Damian rolled his eyes and grabbed his laptop, sitting down to finish his homework from the day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for the absence and also short chapter! I was camping for a week, and have been crazy busy. I will try to get a consistently schedule going here soon!

**A month later**

"Damian?!"

"Uh-huh?"

"Where did you put my hoodie!"

"Did you check the laundry?"

Damian barely flinched when a blue and red blur zipped past him, and then came back, stopping beside him. Bart grinned, holding up his prize, a gray and yellow hoodie.

"Thanks, babe."

"Uh-huh." Damian looked back down at his laptop, typing away at his speech. Bart leaned against his back, reading over his shoulder.

Damian and Bart had been dating for a few weeks now. Bart had been spending more time at Damian's apartment, since getting back to Coast City where he was living wasn't that much of an issue for him. He was spending the weekend with Damian, and surprisingly Damian found himself enjoying the company, living alone had started to get lonely.

"The release tommorow?"

"Yes."

Damian was announcing his plans for the Wayne Environmental Project tomorrow night to the public. He had spent the last month getting it approved by the board and perfecting it until he was happy. Which he still wasn't. But Bart had reminded him countless times that it didn't need to be perfect, things would happen that would change his plans. So he had set the date for the press release, and then got so busy he forgot to write his speech. So here he was, sat at his kitchen island, frustratedly tapping away.

"Mmm well I'm sure it will go wonderfully," Bart hummed, kissing Damian's jawline before letting go, knowing Damian preferred having space when he was stressed. He glanced up, watching Bart pull his hoodie on and then walk to the fridge, pulling out an apple and walking out to the balcony.

Jesus, Bart was a perfect boyfriend. In just a few weeks, he had learned Damian's little habits, how he copes, when he wants physical contact and when he would like Bart to sit on the other side of the room. And somehow he was able to read Damian like a book, it was a little unnerving, but refreshing.

Damian stretched and popped his neck, resolving to get this done before bed. He luckily had pawned his weekend patrols off on Duke, so he could focus on Bart, who had also told Artemis he was unavailable for the weekend. So it was just them. Unless, of course, the world started ending, as is very likely. Damian tapped the island, before reminding himself to focus on the task at hand.

Two hours later he decided it was good enough, and anything else he'd adlib, he saved the document and closed his laptop. Bart looked up as he heard Damian drop off the stool, and start walking over to where he was sprawled out on the sofa.

"Finally done?" Bart asked, smiling up at the frazzled looking Damian, who just nodded. Bart sat up, holding an arm out to Damian.

Damian dropped down next to his boyfriend, leaning into him, Bart gently started rubbing his shoulder. They sat on the sofa for a while, the tv playing, but Damian didn't really care what was on.

"Ready to go to bed?" Bart asked, having noticed Damian yawning for the third time.

"Yeah." Damian stood, walking into his bathroom to get ready. Bart joined him a minute later and they stood there beside each other, brushing their teeth. Damian finished first, and walked back into the bedroom, striping down into his boxers before crawling into bed.

He was scrolling through Instagram when Bart got into bed next to him, he smiled at Damian before plugging in his phone, laying on his stomach while he responded to texts. Bart had learned pretty quickly that Damian was an after-sex cuddler and that was about the only time he wanted to cuddle in bed, but there were rare occasions when he'd intiate it. Tonight was not one of those nights. Damian turned off his phone and the lamp beside him, getting comfortable.

"Night, Damian." Bart leaned over, softly kissing Damian, who accepted it with a small smile.

"Good night, Bart."

 

The next morning, Bart was gone by the time Damian had woken up, off on a run. He liked running, at normal human speeds for some reason. He said it helped with him controlling just how fast he was going when he was using super speed. So Damian got up and showered before starting breakfast. An insanely domestic thing, which Damian knew his brothers would make fun of him for months if they saw him. Bart returned just as he finished cooking. He got a quick kiss before the redhead zipped off to take a shower. 

After breakfast, they went grocery shopping, since Bart ate 80% of Damian's food whenever he was over. Which was fine, but it had been a while since Damian had gone to the store. So food was very low. Again it was such a strange domestic thing for Damian Wayne to be doing, walking around the grocery store, pushing a cart with his boyfriend beside him, pointing out things they needed.

By the time they got back, Damian had to get ready for the press release. He printed off his speech and got changed into a nice suit, forgoing a tie because it was unnecessary. Bart got dressed into nicer clothes, but wasn't as nice as Damian as he wasn't going to be on camera, just off to the side, offering his support. And then they drove to Wayne Enterprises. 

Bruce arrived at nearly the same time as them. And he was Bruce Wayne, billionaire and philanthropist. Not Bruce Wayne, Batman. Honestly the public Bruce Wayne annoyed Damian. Selina was also there, and both were dressed very nicely. She greeted both boys with hugs, while Bruce simply stuck his hand out for Bart to shake.  
Damian had casually informed them he was dating Bart one night out on patrol.

_They were all three sitting in the batcar, watching as the Police finished arresting the criminals who tried to rob the museum. Damian was leaned up, in between the front seats, and Selina was tapping away at her phone._

_"I'm dating Bart Allen."_

_Both parents froze, and then slowly turned to look at their son._

_"What."_

_"The Impulse kid?" Bruce questioned, a scowl forming on his lips, Damian nodded._

_"How long?" Selina asked._

_"About two weeks now."_

_"Is that… seriously dating or you've been on a few dates?"_

_"Seriously dating, mother."_

_"Oh. Well…. I'm sure he's a very nice boy if you even considered seriously dating him."_

_"Yes. He's a good person."_

_Bruce hadn't commented on the situation after that, just nodded in acceptance and that's all Damian could've asked for._

Bart accepted both greetings from Damian's parents with the tact of a businessman, and as they walked up to Bruce's office, he unconciously put his hand on Damian's back, keeping it there even as they stood in the elevator. Damian raised an eyebrow at Bart, he could feel the nervous energy coming off of his boyfriend. Bart just gave him a smile and followed the Wayne's to Bruce's office, where they hung out for a bit until it was time for the press conference.

The rest of the evening went by in a breeze, Damian gave his speech, the press loved it. He answered questions and then they went back up to Bruce's office where they had a celebratory drink before both couples left.

"I've said it before, Damian, and I'll say it again. I'm proud of you," Bruce said, smiling at Damian. He was no longer performing for the press, but was instead just Bruce. The man Damian had grown to admire.

"Thank you, father."

"I've tried to do this before in the past, but the board never accepted it. You did something I never could."

"I've done a lot of things you never could," Damian said with a smirk. Bruce chuckled.

"I suppose that's right."

Bruce took the whiskey bottle out of Selina's hand before she could pour herself a third drink, she scowled at him, before turning to Damian.

"Yes, we are very proud of you."

Damian accepted her hug, rolling his eyes to Bart behind her back. After that Damian and Bart left, heading back to Damian's apartment. Bart flopped on the couch while Damian went to start making a cup of tea. Only he didn't finish that, deciding tea wasn't really wanted as he watched Bart flip through tv stations, stopping on one that was reporting on Damian's press release.

Damian walked over, straddling Bart, who's eyebrow immediately shot up, hands going to his hips. 

"Yes, dear?"

"Mm, I decided I didn't want tea."

"Well you won't catch me complaining."

Bart slid Damian's jacket off and they were gone, Damian pushed Bart back onto the sofa, kissing him as Bart skillfully unbuttoned Damian's shirt until he could slid his hands against the toned muscles. Bart's shirt was next and then they were moving to the bedroom, kicking off shoes and pants and underwear.

After, Damian was pressed tight against Bart's chest, Bart's thumb gently rubbing across his stomach. They were hot and sticky, and Damian was sleepy, but at the same time he didn't want to go to sleep, content where he was. Bart gently pressed his lips to the top of Damian's shoulder, squeezing him gently.

"When are you gonna head back?"

"Tomorrow morning. I have work in the evening."

Damian nodded slightly, his eyes drifted shut as Bart's fingernail scraped across his stomach.

"Is that okay?" Bart asked quietly. Damian nodded.

"Of course."

Bart hummed and pushed himself up slightly so he could kiss Damian, who tilted his head to make it easier for him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Bart dropped down, pulling Damian tight against his chest again.

"Good night, babe."

"Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update schedule will be Sunday and Wednesday from now on! Enjoy!

Damian was getting too attached. Or that's what his brain told him. What his assassin side, his vigilante instincts told him. The rest of him was drawn towards Bart, and he kept pushing that down because he didn't want to deal with just how much he liked Bart Allen. In fact he liked Bart Allen so much that when the man asked him if he could help with a Young Justice mission, he said yes.

And now he deeply regretted that.

Because he was currently stood in a half flooded room, his boots full of water, the bottom of his cape soaked. With three teenagers. A young Atlantian, a mage(Zatanna's cousin or something like that) and an archer. The Archer was who was annoying him the most. The kid was thirteen, she was the child of Oliver Queen and she thought she was the best thing since self driving cars were invented. And she was the reason he was standing in water.

"Um… R-Robin, sir." 

Robin's cold gaze swung to the mage, a small boy, who was insanely gifted. He was staring up at Robin, eyes wide.

"What."

"Do… do you want me to drain the water?"

Robin sighed, rubbing his face with his gloved hand.

"Yeah. Kid. It would've been nice if you had done that before my boots got waterlogged."

The kid nodded, closing his eyes. _"Retaw eht niard!"_

And like a drain had appeared in the floor, slowly all the water sucked away. The kid pointed at Robin. 

_"Yrd sehtolc."_

Robin suddenly realized his boots were no long soggy and his cape was dry.

"Hey, thanks kid."

_"Beta team, come in?"_

"Yeah, we're all here, Huntress."

_"Where are you?"_

Damian tapped the back of his gloves, pulling up a screen, he found their location on the blueprints.

"East corridor, matience room. Got flushed in here because someone-" he shot a glare at the Queen girl. "Got cocky."

_"Wow, Why would you do something like that, Robin?"_

Damian's team snickered.

"Impulse I'm gonna stab you when I see you."

_"Fine. Fine. Hey, my team is not far, we'll swing by and extract you guys."_

"Or you could just do it and let your team finish their mission."

Everyone went silent, the Young Justice kids exchanged a look.

 _"That's not how we do things around here. We work as a team, you don't just go off on your own,"_ Artemis said finally.

"Fine, then don't worry about it."

Damian had already spotted the vent shaft in the room. He grabbed a Batarang and chucked it at the vent, knocking the cover off.

_"Robin, do not leave your team."_

"I'm not, calm down. I'm rescuing them," Damian lied, stepping back against the opposite wall. He got a running start and took off, kicking off the wall nearest the vent and launching himself up, catching the vent shaft and pulling himself up.

"Uhhhh, do you think we should tell Artemis that he totally just ditched us?" Robin heard the Atlantian girl asking.

"Probably no-"

_"Huntress. Robin just left."_

Robin was gonna strangle that Queen child. Artemis started yelling at him, but he ignored her, taking the coms out so he could focus.. There, the vent into the hallway. He kicked it out, landing on the guard directly under him, and launching into action, his katana flashing as he disabled the guards, gunshots making his ears ring. He felt a bullet rip through his leg but ignored it, knocking the last few guards out and then walking over to the door to the room where the kids were. He easily kicked it open, the Atlantian girl screamed, ducking and covering her head.

"Come on, pip-squeaks."

Damian turned and started walking, not even limping. The kids ran to catch up with him.

"Uh, yeah…. He's… back."

Damian put in his coms just to hear Artemis yelling still.

"They're fine, calm down. They were safer inside then coming with me."

_"You need to fix your attitude, Robin. This isn't Gotham. This isn't every man for himself. You operate as a team or you don't operate at all."_

Damian ignored her as he continued on, completing Beta Team's mission. When they got back to the aircraft, a very pissed off Impulse was waiting for him. Robin just blinked at him.

Bart opened his mouth to start yelling, and then saw the blood spreading down Damian's leg, and the different bullet holes in his chest armor, and Damian could almost see his anger fizzle out. He sighed, stepping up to Damian.

"Don't do dumb shit please."

"No promises," Damian said, smirking at him.

He was starting to feel light headed, but ignored it, turning to walk up onto the aircraft. He made it three steps before his leg gave out from under him. Bart was scooping him up before he was anywhere near to hitting the ground, carrying him bridal style.

"Let's avoid passing out, okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," Damian said, his head spinning.

Bart carried him up into the ship, laying him down in their small med bay, where no one else was around.

"Seriously. You freaked me out," Bart said as he started finding medical supplies. "The kids say you left, and then you won't answer your coms, and then we start hearing gunshots? I didn't know what was going on. I almost abandoned my team."

"Sorry. But they were safer inside then fighting eight armed guards in tight quarters."

"And what about you, did you not think about where you'd be safer?"

"I did. But I didn't see that it mattered."

"Well it did."

Damian sighed, helping Bart bandage his leg. After they had it tightly wrapped, Bart pushed his goggles up, glancing to check that the door was still closed before leaning down and kissing him.

"Just be more careful, okay?"

"Okay. Off the record? If I ever help you again, I don't want to be anywhere near Oliver's child."

Bart laughed, squeezing Damian's good leg.

"Noted."

Artemis however, did not forgive as easily as Bart. After they debriefed the kids, she spent a good five minutes yelling at Damian.

"Well, Artemis. Congratulations. You fill Grayson's role perfectly. I don't know anyone else who can yell for five minutes and only take two breaths during that whole time," Damian said, unaffected by her lecture.

"If it wasn't for Bart, I would never have asked you. I knew you'd pull stupid shit like this," Artemis glowered.

"If by stupid shit you meant saving the lives of your kids, then you are welcome."

"You should have waited for Alpha team."

"It was unnecessary to pull them from their mission to do a task that would put them in greater danger, even with Bart. Especially when I have spent the last 16 years doing that exact task and doing it flawlessly."

Artemis just shook her head.

"Then you should have told you team."

"And they would have tried to help and put themselves in harms way. You gave me a timid Atlantian, a Mage who is scared of his own powers, and spoiled brat who thinks she's hot shit. It would not have gone well."

Artemis looked at Bart, as if asking for help, he shrugged.

"If you think about it, he's not wrong."

Damian just shook his head. "Look, I got the job done. We got the information, and I got the kids out alive. I didn't do it your way because that's not how I work. But I did it."

Artemis sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fine. Whatever. I see why Dick never asked for your help before now."

Damian shrugged and turned, walking away towards the Zeta tubes. He'd be lying if Bart following him didn't surprise him, he glanced back, eyebrow raised.

"I'm making sure you make it home okay, you lost a lot of blood."

"Well I'm going to head to the batcave and let Alfred patch me up."

Bart nodded, waiting for him to Zeta before following. Damian was walking out of the alley when he appeared, heading into another one, where a car was waiting for him. Specifically the batmobile.

"Whoa, he lets you drive her?"

"Occasionally." Damian put his hand on the window, it took a second before unlocking, the glass sliding back. 

Damian hopped in and waited for Bart before driving off towards the cave. Bart was staring at everything in awe. Damian hit a button and a few seconds later a British voice came over the speaker.

"Yes, Master Robin?"

"Alfred, Bart and I are coming back, I have a GSW upper thigh."

"I shall prepare the medical center."

"Thank you, Pennyworth."

Damian hung up and the car returned to silence. It took Damian five more minutes to reach the entrance to the cave, and another minute to drive down the long hallway. He skillfully pulled the car into its parking spot, waiting as it rotated around before painfully hoping out. Bart was by his side in a flash.

"You okay?" Damian nodded, holding himself up on the car.

"Help me, I think I might pass out." Damian held his arm out to Bart, who slipped his arm under Damian's, supporting him, he directed Bart towards the med center.

"Damian?!" Bruce's voice came from the other side of the cave.

"I'm okay, father."

By the time Bart was laying Damian down on the med bay table, Bruce was at his side. Alfred gently pushed him back, quickly cutting Damian's pant leg off. Damian snagged Bart's hand, holding it, eyes squeezed shut as Alfred began cleaning and stitching up the wound.

"Did you not give him any numbing?!" Bart asked, shocked.

The British butler raised an eyebrow at the ginger, barely pausing in his work. "Master Damian has refused it every time I have offered, I didn't expect this time to be any different."

"It would not have been." Damian's voice was tense, and his grip on Bart's hand tightened.

"There you go," Alfred said to Bart. He made quick work of the stitching, tying it off. "Please roll over, Master Damian."

Damian let go of Bart, carefully rolling onto his stomach, using his hands as a pillow. Alfred stitched up that side of his leg, where the bullet had exited.

"Well, Damian, I guess I need to get you new pants…. And armor."

"That would be -ugh- appreciated."

Bruce chuckled and walked away. After Alfred finished stitching Damian, he covered both areas of stitches, and then had Damian sit up, having him pull off his armor and shirt so he could put in an IV.

"You may leave when this bag is empty." Alfred pointed at the blood bag, which was now slowly draining into Damian, and then turned and left.

"You don't have to stay," Damian said to Bart, readjusting.

"Of course I'm gonna stay, don't be stupid." Bart glanced around, finding a blanket and throwing it over Damian as the man laid back on the medical bed.

Damian grunted, carefully scooting over and patting the bed beside him. Bart pulled his goggles off and laid next to him, smiling at Damian, who managed a small pained smile in return. Bart slipped his arm around Damian, squeezing his shoulder slightly before letting his eyes close.

 

When Bart woke up the next morning Damian was not beside him. The blood bag was empty, the IV line carelessly tossed over the top of the stand. Bart sat down, looking around.

"Damian?"

No response, he stood, grabbing his goggles and zipped around the batcave, still no Damian. He walked to the lift that he knew would take him up to the Manor, hand hovering over the button to call it down. Was that intruding? Should he just go back to Damian's apartment and wait? As he was considering this, suddenly the lift started descending, on it stood Alfred, a cup of something on a Platter.

"Mister Allen, Master Damian requested me to fetch you, and bring you this." Alfred held out the platter. The cup was full of coffee, Bart took it and sipped it. It was perfect. Damian really was a good boyfriend sometimes.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"Don't thank me, Master Damian made it."

Bart stepped up onto the elevator with Alfred and it rose up into the Manor. When Bart found Damian, he was sitting at a huge oak table, Jon Kent next to him, both looked stressed.

"Hey, babe. Thanks for the coffee."

Damian looked up, his expression lightening as he saw Bart and a small smile appeared on his mouth.

"You are quite welcome, beloved."

Bart's eyebrow shot up, that was a new name. He leaned past Damian to set his mug on the table, and kissed Damian quickly after, Damian accepted it, his smile growing slightly. Bart pulled back, leaning against Damian's chair, holding a fist out to Jon.

"Hey, Jon."

"Hey." Jon fistbumped him, a friendly smile plastered on his face, but his eyes a maze of emotions.

"So, what's up?" Bart asked, looking between the two.

"Nosey as ever..... Kent just stopped by to inform me that he needs to step down from his position leading the Teen Titan's."

"Oh?" Bart looked over at Jon, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah, I'm graduating in a few days and I'm gonna be spending my summer traveling and helping dad and Grandpa on the farm….. I just won't have time, and then I'm going to college and I'll need to focus on that…."

"Understandable."

"So, I will talk to Wally and Raven about it this evening, see who wants to step up for a while…."

Jon nodded, Bart grabbed his cup, sipping from it, he could sit down, but he enjoyed hanging on Damian much more. After taking a few drinks, he stepped behind Damian, wrapping his arms around Damian's shoulders. He surprisingly didn't shrug Bart off, which is what usually happens. Jon and Damian continued talking about the Teen Titan's, but Bart was content to listen, finally Jon decided he needed to leave and Damian walked him out, the two joking like the good friends they were.

When Damian got back to the dining room, Bart was sat in his chair, finishing his coffee. Damian walked over, sitting on Bart's lap. Bart raised an eyebrow.

"How's your leg?"

"Good enough."

"For what?"

"To head back to my apartment."

Damian's tone implied something else. Bart smiled, kissing him gently.

"Alright, let's go then."

So they collected their few things and Alfred drove them back to Damian's apartment. Damian didn't stop Bart as his hand found its way onto his thigh(his good leg), and stayed there the whole car ride. Well, not in the exact same position, he may have let his hand sneak up when he realized Damian wasn't stopping him.

When they got back, Bart phased through the door, as the keys were inside still, and as soon as he shut it behind Damian, he was being pressed back into it, being aggressively kissed. He had Damian's shirt off in seconds.

"Well, this definitely isn't unwelcome, but what brought this on?" He asked as he carried Damian to the bedroom. Damian shrugged.

"Woke up and wanted you."

Bart chuckled, trailing kisses down Damian's chest.

"Yeah, I knew something was different when you let there be so much physical contact."

"I don't hate physical contact."

"But you also don't like it, either."

"That's not-ahh!" Damian broke off as Bart bit his nipple lightly. Bart chuckled, returning to kissing Damian.

They showered together after, Jon was unsure Damian should be doing any of their morning activities with a freshly stitched wound, but Damian convinced him it was fine. They took a quick nap after their shower, cuddled close together, and then Damian took off to go talk to the Teen Titan's and Bart went to work. Just a rather normal day for their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Development!!!!! Also don't kill me

Damian was at Wayne Enterprises, discussing business with one of the engineers when he got a phone call from Jon Kent. He went to ignore it, but the engineer told him their conversation could wait. Damian nodded and answered the phone, stepping away.

"Kent."

"Damian…"

Damian immediately knew something was wrong, Jon's voice was off, he could tell from that one word. Jon cleared his throat and spoke again.

"Can we talk?"

"We are."

"No. In person…"

"I suppose, what's wrong?"

"Eliza…."

Damian nodded, even though Jon couldn't see it. He had suspected that was the case, but didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Yes, I won't be back home until six at the latest, so you can meet me at my apartment then?"

"Thanks, Damian."

"Uh-huh."

Damian hung up the phone walking back to the engineer. The day went by as normal, after finishing his conversation, Damian had coffee with his father, and then went to his office. At five, he drove back home, where Bart was cooking supper.

"Hey, baby! How was work?" Bart asked, throwing a look over his shoulder.

"It was work."

Damian kicked his shoes off and sat down at the breakfast bar, looking at his phone.

"Kent is coming by around six."

"Oh yeah? Just to hang out?"

"No. I suspect his girlfriend broke up with him and he wishes to bemoan his issues to me."

Bart laughed, walking over to Damian and giving him a quick kiss.

"What a great friend you are, D. I suppose you want me to bug out for a few hours then?"

"No. But Kent may wish that."

Bart laughed again and returned to cooking. They were eating when Damian heard the knocking, he and Bart exchanged a look and then both turned to the balcony. Jon waved at them, Bart zipped over, opening it for him.

"Hey, Jon!"

"Hi, Bart."

"Kent."

Jon nodded to Damian, glancing around the apartment. Bart finished his food and then changed into his impulse outfit, giving Damian a quick kiss and then disappearing. Damian ate slower, motioning for Jon to sit in Bart's abandoned seat.

"He didn't have to leave…"

"I didn't ask him to. But he suspected you would prefer it if he wasn't here. So he's probably off stopping a bank heist or something."

"Oh."

Jon shrugged, looking at the table. Damian could tell he was upset, but didn't pry, waiting for Jon to speak first.

"So, you probably guessed but Eliza and I broke up."

"Admittedly, yes, I had assumed that."

Jon's eyebrow shot up.

"Last time you did something like this, it was because your last girlfriend had cheated on you."

"Okay, fair."

"So why did you break up."

"We were both too busy and she didn't….. didn't think she could handle a long distance relationship."

"Ah."

Jon shrugged. "So yeah."

"And how are you doing?"

"I guess I'm okay. It hurts less this time, I guess because we talked about it."

"Understandable."

Jon went silent, tapping his fingers.

"Wanna go beat up some bad guys?"

"God, please."

Damian stood and went to get changed, pulling on his Robin outfit before walking out to the balcony. Jon was already there, waiting and dressed in his Superboy outfit, Damian slid the door shut behind him, but left it unlocked before just jumping off the edge of the balcony. Two bank heists later, Jon seemed more like himself and less like an emotional wreck. 

"Hey, I need to get back to Metropolis, dad needs help, but thanks, Dames, for the pick me up."

Damian glanced over at Jon, who was floating beside him as he stood on top of a gargoyle. Jon was in fact just floating in the middle of empty space, looking out over the city.

"See you around, Kent."

"Bye!" Jon shot off, using superspeed to get back to Metropolis in a decent time.

Damian shook his head, sitting down on top of the gargoyle to meditate for a moment and clear his head. He was high above the city, above the noise and chaos, in fact he was even higher then Bart could run before he lost speed and started falling. He could still hear everything going on below him, but it was muffled. He closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing until everything else fades away, and it was just him, and the cold stone he was sat on top of.

Damian slowly stood, eyes still closed, took two steps forwards. His third step hit open air, and he just let himself step off, falling into open air, relishing the feeling of weightlessness for a few seconds before whipping around and shooting his grapple, catching himself. He slowly lowered himself to the ground before starting a leisurely stroll back towards his apartment. Five minutes in, Bart appeared beside him.

"So how'd it go?"

"I believe I assisted as needed."

"Well that's good."

Bart threw an arm around Damian's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"Are you heading home?" Damian asked glancing up at him.

"Yeah, probably should."

"Or you could get up early."

Bart's eyebrow shot up, he looked at Damian, stopping their forwards motion.

"Are you asking me stay the night?"

"I suppose I am."

"Well, Dames, you're gonna have to do a little more then that to convince me." Bart winked at him, and goddamnit Damian hated him somedays.

"Hmm, and what exactly would I have to do?"

Bart gave him a smug look. Damian rolled his eyes, grabbing Bart around the waist and shooting a grapple, pulling them to the nearest tall building, where he immediately pushed Bart against the wall to the roof access stairwell, kissing him filthily.

"You know, I think you've convinced me," Bart said after Damian pulled away from him, smirking at Damian, who just smacked his arm.

.

Damian was pissed, and most of his anger was currently being directed towards Bart, who was currently being an immature prick. They had just gotten into a fight, not their first, but one of the first that was bad enough to have Damian raising his voice.

The argument itself had started off rather petty. Damian had been attending a dinner with his parents on behalf of Wayne Enterprises, and his most recent ex was there. Damian had a conversation with him about their current lives. Paparazzi had of course seen this and had taken pictures and within the evening had pictures everywhere. Bart had seen this pictures on a day he was already in a bad mood and things started bad and ended worse.

Damian wasn't the type to grovel, so when Bart started spitting fire and fury, he had snapped back about Bart hanging out with his ex, Jaime. Bart got even more angry, because apparently there were still confusing feelings between him and Jaime. Which Damian was aware of. They had yelled back and forth for about ten minutes before Bart just left, and Damian had gone to the batcave, getting his frustrations out on a sandbag. 

So they didn't talk for a few days, and as far as Damian was concerned that was fine. Absolutely fine. But when Dick called all hands on deck for a potentially world ending Young Justice mission, he also asked that Damian bring the Teen Titans to help, unaware of the current issues.

"Robin! Thanks for coming!" 

Damian looked up as he walked out of Teen Titans aircraft, Nightwing was standing by their giant holographic screens, briefing the Young Justice kids on the situation. Damian had explained it to the Titans on the trip over.

"Grayson." Damian greeted, nodding to him and staying by the aircraft. He could feel eyes on him, even as Dick returned to giving out missions.

"Bart. You'll be taking team Beta, you guys are on crowd control. Make sure civilians stay out of the danger zone, keep them calm, and protect them from any rogue bots."

There were a few other teams formed. Then one kid stuck her hand up. It was that damn Queen girl.

"Yes, Mia?"

"Why are they here?" She pointed over at Damian and the Teen Titans.

"Robin and his team are here to assist. They'll be taking some of the…. Well frankly they'll be taking the more dangerous deadly missions."

"Basically we're expendable," Wally joked, grinning. Jon elbowed him lightly, but he also had a grin on his face.

The hostility from the Young Justice kids was obvious. Why they were so hostile, on the other hand was not. They finally split off to get ready and Bart went straight to Dick, talking to him quietly for a minute. Jon seemed quite interested in the conversation, but distracted himself by going to talk to Kon.

Bart finally stepped away, shooting Damian a glare and then walking away to suit up, stopping by Jaime on his way. Dick slowly migrated his way over.

"Soooo, why didn't you mention something was wrong between you and Bart?"

"Because I'm not twelve, Grayson, I can handle my own relationship issues."

"It's not gonna cause issues on the mission is it?"

"Not on my half."

Grayson nodded and walked away to gather his team together. The Teen Titans just hung out for a while until the Young Justice teams were ready. On the plane ride to location, Jon walked up front and sat in the co-pilot seat.

"Sooo." Jon started. Damian didn't respond, so Jon kept talking. "You and Bart are breaking up?"

"It appears so."

"What happened?"

"He seemed to think I was flirting with my ex, who in reality, it is he who is doing so."

"Oh, yeah. I noticed how he and Jaime were acting. How are you doing?"

"Kent, why do you think I care?"

"I don't know, you seemed to be really into him."

Damian shot Jon a look, before focusing back outside, not that he needed to.

"Wow. You really are upset by this?"

"I am fine."

"Yeah. Sure, Dames," Jon said, patting Damian's shoulder as he stood. "If you need me for anything, just call."

And he walked away before Damian could give a witty remark.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!!! I'm finally back with a much needed update! Sorry for going AWOL. My month was crazy busy and I ran out of inspiration so I just went ahead and stepped back for a bit so I could figure plot out.

Damian skillfully avoided Bart almost the entire mission, Jaime he ran into a few times, but Jaime wasn't who he was mad at. In general he stuck with his team, and their mission sneaking through the base, trying to get themselves killed. Unfortunately for their task, having a speedster was very important. And their speedster very quickly got hurt. Wally had walked straight into a trap and injured his leg pretty badly. So Dick had Bart switch out with him.

So Damian was stuck with the person he wanted to kill the most. Jon came to his rescue, actively distracting him by being a dumb bitch. Raven kept giving Damian looks of "what the fuck is wrong with you", but he ignored her as well. 

Bart paused in his walking, pulling up a holographic screen as he talked to Dick. Damian kept walking, naturally drifting to the front, Jon walking slightly behind him, having gone quiet for once.

Damian and Jon heard the click at the same time.

"Wait!" Jon jumped forwards, grabbing Damian and yanking him back, stepping in front of him and sheltering Damian with his own body, a natural reaction for the Superboy.

The entire team jumped backwards, out of the way as bullets started firing across the hallway for about twenty feet. A few stray bullets bounced off Jon's back, and after a minute there was silence, everyone's ears ringing. Jon slowly released Damian, stepping back and quickly glancing over him to make sure no bullets had hit him.

"Everyone okay?" Damian asked, glancing behind him at his team. They all nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good, glad I realized what was happening, you would've been toast."

"Thank you, Kent."

Jon grinned at Damian. Damian cleared his throat and stepped away from him, glancing at the bullets scattered all over the ground.

"Well, I have a feeling they know we're here…." Bart said, walking back to the front. "Jon, you wanna come with me and we'll go ahead and clear the rest of the way?"

Jon glanced at Damian, who nodded.

"Yeah, be back in a sec." Jon winked at Damian and then shot off, Bart on his tail.

A few minutes later, Jon stopped in front of Damian, causing a giant rush of air.

"Alrighty, let's go. The rest of the path is cleared."

A few minutes later they were in the main control room, fighting about twenty different robots, all with different abilities and fighting skills and Damian was not having a good time, because his katana kept bouncing off their armor. It took them much longer than necessary to get the defenses down, and even then it was just because Bart and Jon used super speed and got past the barricade of robots and rapidly hit buttons.

Unfortunately the droids were being operated by a separate system, so they were still fucked. A couple team members got some minor injuries before Jon just yelled at everyone to get down and heat visioned the rest of them to pieces. They limped back out towards their ship.

 _"Robin, can I borrow Jon? I need his x-ray."_ Dick asked over comms, and Robin glanced over at Jon who nodded, jumping into the air and disappearing to find Nightwing.

Meanwhile, Bart disappeared off again and the Titans went to work covering the Young Justice's ass, blocking the entrance to the fortress they had gone into. It was annoying, and honestly boring work. They ended up pairing up so one person could restrain the droids while the other one disabled by cutting or pulling wires. Then there was a loud explosion followed by lots of swearing.

 _"Fuck! Jon are you okay?! Jon! Superboy! Robin get over here I don't know what's wrong with him!"_ Nightwing was practically yelling, Damian's heart jumped into his throat

Damian exchanged a glance with Raven who nodded and motioned him away, Damian took off at a dead sprint towards the explosion. It didn't take him long to find Nightwing, who was destroying another bomb. He pointed back behind him and Damian saw the jump of blue and red. Damian felt like he had swallowed cement.

"Kent!" He called, running over and sliding to a stop beside him, hands going to Jon's neck to find a pulse. He was alive, and green.

Damian cast a quick look around, and noticed a chunk of glowing green rock, surrounded by smaller pieces, and pieces of a robot. Another look at Jon told him another piece was buried into his arm. A long thin piece that almost looked like a dart. He started pulling it out when he heard footsteps behind him.

"Jon! Jesus, kid! Is he okay?!"

Damian whirled to see Konnor running over. "STOP!" he yelled, pointing at the kryptonite scattered everywhere. Kon skidded to a stop, backing up as fast as possible.

Damian looked back at Jon, who's breathing was very shallow and he was very pale. Damian grabbed the dart of kryptonite and yanked it out, smacking his hand over the injury while he pulled a bandage out of his utility belt. He quickly bandaged Jon's arm before carefully picking Jon up, fireman style. He grunted as he straightened, he always forgot how heavy Jon was until situation's like this happened.

 _"Robin, I need your assistance."_ Bart. Bart could wait. Damian has bigger issues.

_"Robin!!"_

"I'm a little busy, Impulse!" Damian snapped, walking towards the Titan's jet.

_"No one else can help me with this-"_

"Oh really? Not a single soul can help you? Not even Nightwing?"

Bart didn't respond for a long time and at that point Damian had carried Jon into the jet and laid him down.

"Dames?" Jon asked groggily, he was squinting at Damian, clearly confused.

"Hey, you're okay, do you remember what happened?" Damian asked while getting to work bandaging Jon's arm properly.

"I was helping Dick with the bombs, and then this drone showed up and just exploded. I remember feeling really weak and then passing out."

"The drone must've been filled with kryptonite because there was stuff everywhere."

"... What color…." Jon asked, suddenly sounding scared.

"Just green. There was some in your arm and i got it out as soon as I could."

"Thank god."

Jon let his eyes close as Damian finished working on him, drifting in and out of sleep. Damian made quick work of bandaging Jon's arm, getting him a pillow and blanket.

"Okay, I need to get back out there."

"Dames." Jon snagged Damian's hand, the one with blood all over his glove, smiling sleepily at him. "Thanks."

"Yeah, its been almost ten years, I'm not letting you die on me now."

Jon chuckled before letting his head fall back down on the pillow, rolling onto his side to immediately pass out. Damian shook his head, standing and grabbing his katana before running out, finding Nightwing.

"Bart, do you still need me?"

_"No. I handled it."_

Damian nodded, made eye contact with Nightwing and then launched into action together. Nearly an hour later, they had finished, shut down the organization and caught the head of it all. Damian had Gar and Raven collect the Kryptonite and store it in a lead lined box and stash it in the jet so he could take it back to his father's vault. He was talking with Dick when Blue Beetle walked up to him.

"Hey, Robin, can I talk to you?"

Damian gave Dick a look before nodding and walking away, out of earshot of the others, he crossed his arms and turned Jaime, who let his mask disappear.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry if I accidentally caused issues between you and Bart. He's a good guy and he really does care for you, but he just….. I think he's a little lost with his feelings right now," Jaime said, glancing past at Bart.

"No need, there were clearly other issues happening then just the brief argument we had."

Jaime sighed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well…. Is Jon okay? I know he's like, your best friend."

"I assume he is fine. I got the kryptonite out soon enough that he should make it out just fine."

"Great. Great." Jaime opened his mouth to say something else, then decided against it.

"Jaime, if you wish to return to dating Bart, be my guest. He clearly still is in love with you and I was a mere distraction," Damian said, glancing down at his bloody glove as he talked.

"Oh…. Okay… Are you sure?"

"Yes, I would not have spoken if I wasn't."

Jaime nodded and Damian turned, walking away, back into the ship. The Teen Titans shortly split from the Young Justice team, heading back to HQ where everyone could easily get back home from. Damian stayed up front, focusing on flying. After a bit, a very tired looking Jon showed up, plopping down in the co-pilot seat, his blanket wrapped tightly around him.

"I feel like shit."

"You look it too. You probably should have stayed laying down."

"I got bored."

Damian snorted and shook his head, glancing over at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Like someone rolled over me with a truck. Still don't have powers back, I tried."

Damian hit a button, putting it on autopilot and turning to Jon, examining his face. 

"Well you are still slightly green, so it is to be expected."

Jon chuckled, smiling at him. "Well, thanks again for running to my rescue."

"Yeah, of course."

"See, you do have a heart."

"Don't push it Kent."

After they reached the Teen Titans base, everyone split off, but Damian made Jon come back to Gotham with him so he could have Alfred check his injury. They Zeta'd back to Gotham and found Damian's car before driving back to the batcave, the box of kryptonite in the backseat. Alfred checked over Jon, stitching up his arm and giving him some tea for his immune system before declaring he could go home.

"Do you want me to call your father?" Bruce asked, turning his giant chair around so he was no longer facing the computer, but was facing Jon.

"No need, I'll take him home," Damian said, standing from where he had been sharpening his katana, the blade had gone through quite a bit today.

"Oh, Well…. That's very….. unusual of you to offer."

"Bruce, I think you need to check your kid out. He's actually gained emotions!" Jon said, looking at Bruce.

"Oh shut up, Kent. Get in the car." Damian kicked Jon in the shin, which earned an "ow!" of protest.

They climbed back into Damian's car, driving back to the Zeta point and jumping to Metropolis, where they walked to the storage unit where the Wayne's kept a car in Metropolis, it was a short and quiet walk, compared to the long drive to the Kent's farmhouse.

"So are you ever gonna tell me what really happened?"

"No."

"Why not."

Damian shot Jon a look but didn't say anything, focusing on driving on the dark country highway.

"Look, I know that's just not who you are, but we've talked about how bottling emotions up can cause your explosive attitudes to rise, and also it causes you to become cold and detached. Soooo…."

"You're not gonna leave it alone, are you?"

"No sir."

Damian didn't answer, turning off onto a country road, and tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove.

"Fine. I have a date with a guy from school."

Damian's heart skipped a beat, he looked at Jon, confused for several reasons.

"Hey, you weren't gonna talk so I figured I would. He's nice, likes video games and works on a farm. We get along pretty well, we're gonna go see that new sci-fi movie that just came out and then go on a late night IHOP run, maybe go goof off at the park," Jon started talking, holding his injured arm and staring out the window. "You wouldn't like him much."

"If I wouldn't like him why would you date him?"

"Because I like him."

Damian sighed, listening to Jon continue to ramble about his life and how things have been going and when he was moving into college. Damian was just thinking about how annoyingly long of a drive this was. He barely noticed when Jon finally shut up. He sighed, glancing over at the boy, who had stopped looking at him expectantly.

"Bart started pulling away."

Jon immediately perked up, looking back at Damian.

"I could tell, just by how he was acting that something had happened in his head, I just wasn't quite sure the extent of what was going on. He started spending more and more time with the Young Justice team, and less time in Gotham. He even started refusing physical contact, which is the strangest thing for Bart Allen to do. Then after the dinner, he blew up at me for a stupid reason and I knew then he was looking for an out, and it was confirmed when I brought up Jaime."

"You think he realized he was still in love with Jaime?"

"Something like that. So I gave him his out and told him he could leave if he wanted, and he did."

Jon nodded, processing all this information. They were getting close to Jon's house. Neither spoke for a while.

"Thanks for telling me."

Damian shrugged. "Figured you wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

"You are the world's second greatest detective."

A glare from Damian caused him to break out in laughter. Five minutes later and Damian was pulling into Jon's driveway.

"Well, heal well."

"Hey, it's like, four a.m.. Stay, it'll be like old times."

"What, you mean when we were twelve and my father forced me to stay with you?"

"Yeah, and I was ten."

Damian sighed and shut the car off, getting out with Jon. They quietly walked into the house, tiptoeing their way upstairs. Jon changed into pajamas and gave Damian sweatpants, and then the two settled themselves into Jon's queen sized bed, Jon was out within minutes.

 

Clark Kent wasn't surprised the next morning to see a tired and shirtless Damian Wayne walk down the stairs in the morning, he had of course heard the additional heartbeat, and seen Damian's car. So when Damian walked down, his short hair tangled, bruises covering his body, he barely batted an eyelash, just held out a mug and pointed at the coffee pot. Damian took it and poured himself a cup of black coffee, before stumbling back upstairs.

Jon was still asleep when Damian came back up, but almost immediately woke up when the door clicked shut, he picked up his head off the pillow, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Is that coffee?"

"Yeah, but it's mine so fuck off."

Jon whined and buried his face back into his pillow, pretending to go to sleep. Damian drank his coffee, sitting on Jon's desk and staring out the partially open window.

"Was dad up?"

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him about the mission."

"Kent. I don't want to be alive right now, let alone socialize with your father at 8am."

"Fair enough."

Jon rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling, then over at Damian.

"Wow you looked depressed."

"And you look like shit. You're pale."

Jon sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Slowly he got up and started moving around, finding clean clothes and taking a shower before inviting Damian to stay for breakfast. Once they were downstairs, they had to explain what had happened to Clark and Lois about eight times and assure them that Damian did get all the kryptonite out about twenty more. After breakfast Damian changed and started heading home, glad to be by himself and away from Jon's nosiness.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks later

Damian and Jon had started hanging out with each other more, when Jon wasn't going crazy with homework and Damian wasn't attending social events. Damian had actually been to Jon's dorm several times, which was something he rarely did because college dorms were usually gross.

Currently, they were sat in Damian's apartment, watching Jon's all time favorite movie. One that in Damian's opinion was awful dorky, but Jon had basically begged and Damian finally gave in just to get him to shut up. They had already consumed one bowl of popcorn and Damian was finishing his bag of veggie chips and the movie wasn't even halfway done. Jon would shush Damian every time he went to make a comment, enthralled by the movie he knew by memory.

Another thing worth noting was that Jon had been acting goofy. And not a "I'm being silly and messing around!" Way, but more like a "somethings wrong and I don't want you to know" way. Whenever they hung out he was quieter, and more reserved than usual, and was definitely trying to hide something from Damian, but he was doing a fairly poor job. 

Damian wasn't gonna figure out until almost a month later. They were hanging out in Metropolis, because Jon desperately needed a break from college, so they went to see a movie Jon had been wanting to watch and then got late night ice cream. It was kind of a date. Neither of them talked about it and both just brushed it off. Until Damian was dropping Jon back off at his dorm.

"Well. This is me…" Jon said, grabbing his keycard as he stopped in front of his dorm room, not going in yet as it was likely that his roommate was asleep.

"Yeah." Damian shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around, Jon smiled at him slightly.

"Thanks for kidnapping me from my homework. I really needed the break."

"Yeah, of course, just give me a call if you ever need another rescue."

They smiled at each other and Damian felt his heart quicken. Jon blinked at him slightly, looking momentarily confused before blushing slightly and looking away. They stood there for another moment, not making eye contact.

"Um… Well night…" Jon started swiping his card.

"Yeah, yeah. Night Kent."

Damian for some reason put his hand on Jon's arm and squeezed it slightly before turning and walking back down the hall. He suddenly understood why Jon had been acting so weird. And suddenly he was realizing he was developing feelings. For his best friend.

 

"Soooo. Little Wing. You're acting weird."

Damian shot a glare over at Nightwing, or rather, temporary Batman, but didn't say anything. Bruce and Selina had gone on an anniversary trip, and Gotham needed the Dynamic Duo, so Damian was forced to ask Grayson to play Batman for the night, instead of just doing it himself. And he was regretting it.

"Please elaborate how you think I, Damian Wayne, a trained assassin, son of Bruce Wayne, son of Batman," Damian started, sarcasm thick. "May be acting weird."

"You've been awful quiet and broody. Well more broody then usual."

Damian didn't speak. And Grayson seemed to let it go, returning to scanning the city.

"I am experiencing some unexpected emotions for someone I should not be," Damian finally said, sighing. Honestly he was confused and needed to talk to someone, even if that someone was his brother.

Grayson's eyebrow shot up, looking over

"Someone who has been…. Is very close to me and I should not be experience such feelings towards."

"Omg, don't tell me. You're catching feelings for your best friend."

"No."

Grayson started laughing, sitting down on the edge of the building they had been standing on. Damian really wanted shove him off.

"God, you know, we all thought you guys would become a thing in like, highschool, when you started acting like a normal human and not a kid with a stick up his ass. You guys started hanging out more and Jay and I were betting you'd start dating Jon Kent."

Damian was really considering shoving him.

"Look, little Wing. You don't need to worry about it. Jon is a good kid, if he doesn't feel the same way, which I highly doubt, he's not gonna get squirrelly about it. But that kid has been making heart eyes at you since he was thirteen."

Damian glanced over at Grayson who gave him a little smirk, spreading his hands in a "what do you expect" gesture.

"Whatever. Can we just go catch Harley, please."

"Yeah, yeah."

They jumped off the building, swinging towards where they knew Harley was staging a heist. 

….

Nothing happened for another month. Jon got sucked into midterms and Damian ended up going on a business trip in place of Bruce. So half a month went by without them talking except occasional texts, and then Gotham almost exploded and Damian broke three ribs and punctured a lung in the process of saving it. So he didn't do much other then go to the office or sleep.

Finally, Damian had been cleared by doctors to return to his normal life, even though Alfred had cleared him two weeks ago, so he did, joining his father out on the streets at night again. One day he was sitting in his office, preparing for a board meeting when his intercom went off.

"Mr. Wayne? You have someone wanting to see you? A Jon Kent?" The secretary said through the phone.

"Yeah, send him in."

A few seconds later Jon walked through Damian's door, grinning. He was wearing jeans, some random merch shirt, and a blue flannel, his gold wire rimmed glasses balanced on his nose, and his hair severely windblown.

"Hey, Dames."

"Kent." Damian pointed at a chair, saving his documents quickly before looking away from the computer, focusing on Jon, who was sitting in front of him.

"So, what is the matter?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen my best friend in over a month, and other then texting and the occasional facetime, I've barely talked to you either. Can't I come visit my best friend."

"I'm at work."

"You're always at work. One thing or the other."

Damian sighed, leaning back in his chair and examining Jon. The man looked tired, but also happy, and his cheeks were slightly pink from flying. They made eye contact and held it for quite a while.

"Let's get dinner then," Damian offered finally, breaking eye contact to glance at the time.

"Where?"

"It matters not to me, whatever you are craving, Jon."

Jon raised an eyebrow, Damian rarely called him Jon. It was usually Kent, or Jonathan, or annoyance. But never Jon.

"Yeah okay, I'll think about it and shoot you a text."

Silence.

"What time?"

"I won't get done here until about six-thirty."

"So how does seven sound?"

"Seven works for me."

"I'll meet you at your apartment?"

Damian nodded, Jon smiled and stood, checking he had all his things, before starting towards the door.

"See you tonight!"

"It's a date," Damian said softly, aware Jon would hear him. Jon's confident stride faltered slightly and he paused to look at Damian, his face going pink. Damian smiled slightly at him.

Jon decided to get out of there before he said anything embarrassing.

Damian did in fact get off at work at six-fifteen so he drove home and showered quickly, pausing in front of his huge vanity sink to look at his still badly bruised torso, shaking his head slightly before going to get changed, checking his phone to see what type of restaurant Jon had picked to know what he should wear. He was just pulling on shoes when he heard the balcony door slide open.

"Dames, I'm here!"

"I'll be there momentarily!"

Damian grabbed his phone and wallet before walking out, finding Jon sat on a barstool, looking at his phone. He had put on a plain gray shirt but other then that was dressed the same as earlier. Jon glanced up and smiled at him, turning off his phone and standing.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Damian threw a glance around before grabbing his keys off the coffee table and walking to the door, pulling it open and waving for Jon to walk out.

Jon smiled and walked past him, glancing back as he felt Damian's hand brush his back as he passed. Damian shut the door behind him, locking it before walking down to the parking garage. They got in his mustang and headed to Jon's choice of restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy, just a Japanese restaurant.

"Soo," Jon started, then stopped, clearing his throat.

"Yes, Kent?"

"Did you, uh? Mean what you said earlier?"

Damian gave him an eyebrow raise. Jon was staring out the window. He muttered something really fast. Damian gave a questioning hum, wanting Jon to say what he was thinking.

"I… is this a date, Damian?"

"Do you want it to be?" Damian asked, answering Jon's question with another question.

Jon didn't answer at first, his mouth moving but no words coming out. He took a breath and refocusing himself.

"Yeah. Yeah I do."

Damian glanced over at him, smirking slightly.

"Well I'm glad you decided that, because I would say this is about our third date now."

Jon laughed slightly. "Yeah, I was kinda thinking that too."

Damian looked back out the windshield, chuckling. He pulled into the parking lot and smoothly parked before turning to Jon.

"How long have you…."

"Known you had a crush on me?"

"Well I was gonna say wanted to date, but sure, that too."

"I've known for a while, but I realized exactly what it was I knew about a month and a half ago. Which was about when, as Grayson would say, I started "catching feelings"."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I had no idea."

Damian shrugged and started getting out of the car. "I'm generally better at hiding emotions then you."

"Yeah that's true."

Their first official date when surprisingly well. They got sushi and caught up on the past few weeks and then went and got late night desserts before heading back to Damian's apartment. The plan was to eat their dessert and watch a movie but about a quarter into the movie, Jon convinced Damian to let him try some of Damian's dairy free ice cream, so Damian scooped a bite up for him and held it out on his spoon. Jon took the spoon in his mouth, eating the ice cream off and holding eye contact with Damian the whole time. Damian swallowed, watching Jon precede to lick off the rest of the ice cream from the spoon.

"It's not bad. Bit of a weird texture, but not bad," Jon said, licking his lips as he considered this.

Damian took a deep breath, setting down his ice cream and taking Jon's from his hands and setting it down on the coffee table. Jon's eyebrows went up.

"Dames?" He asked innocently.

"I hope this is what you are wanted. Because this is what you are getting."

Damian grabbed Jon by the shirt and pulled him on top of his lap, Jon's face went pink but he didn't pull away. Damian let his hands slid up Jon's shirt, feeling the ripped muscles hidden there. Jon adjusted so he was straddling Damian, his hands going to Damian's shoulders. They looked at each other for another few seconds before they were on each other, their first kiss far from the usual tentative press of the lips. It was passionate and filthy, and Damian's hands were squeezing Jon's ass, further getting a rise out of him.

It didn't take long before shirts were off and Damian had Jon underneath him, his mouth on Jon's neck, using teeth and drawing noises out of Jon that Damian had never once in his life thought about but was suddenly thinking his life wouldn't have been complete without them. Jon was an absolute mess currently, unable and frankly unwilling to tell Damian no on anything. Anything Damian had wanted to do in that moment, Jon would've let him. All rational thought was removed from his body as Damian bit his ear, his breath in Jon's ear and it was probably going to drive Jon insane if Damian didn't move here soon.

They made out for a long time, so long the movie finished and their ice cream melted. They tired out after a while and slowed to just gently kissing. And then laying there on Damian's couch, staring at each other.

"Well I guess we're not taking this slow then," Jon said lightly, slightly out of breath.

"And who's fault is that."

"Admittedly mine."

"Yeah, you tease."

Jon chuckled, smiling at Damian, who smirked in return.

"Hey I think our ice cream melted."

"Oh, what a shame."

"It is! It's a tragedy!" Jon easily pushed Damian off him, sitting up and grabbing his bowl of melted ice cream. 

"Well it's a good thing we have more in the freezer," Damian said with an eye roll.

"Find where we were in the movie! I'll get us more!" Jon declared, jumping up with the bowls.

Damian found the last point in the movie he remembered and then sat there and waited for Jon to get back, and when he did he threw one leg over Damian, leaning into him since Damian's arm was resting on the back of the couch. Twenty minutes later they were curled up under a blanket.

By the time the movie was done it was almost two am. Jon started grabbing his few things to leave, but Damian snagged him by the belt loops, holding him still.

"You don't have to go."

"I have classes in the morning."

Damian sighed through his nose, letting go. "Fine. Fine. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Jon dipped his head slightly, kissing Damian lightly. He smiled at him. "I'll come visit soon. Don't die during that time."

"Okay."

Jon grabbed his last thing and then walked out onto the balcony. He winked at Damian before jumping off.


	10. Chapter 10

The next weekend, Jon was going to spend the weekend with Damian. Or at least one evening. One night. So he showed up Friday night, looking undeniably hot in tight ripped jeans and a tight black shirt. He dropped his backpack on the floor and walked over to Damian who was cooking some form of Asian food.

"Hey."

"Hello, Kent."

Damian glanced over at him, staring at Jon's chest for a moment before looking back at his food. Jon walked over, leaning against the counter and watching him cook. They didn't really speak until they had finished eating, and Damian was cleaning up. Jon started telling him about a new supervillain who was trying to terrorize metropolis, and he was dealing with it without the help of his father. Damian listened, asking a few questions to better understand the situation.

After cleaning up they chilled on the couch for a few hours, watching tv. They lapsed back into silence. And then Damian's hand was on Jon's upper thigh, Jon tried to remain cool, but Damian's hand was rubbing along his thigh and it was getting increasingly harder to not do anything. And Damian was fully aware of this. It didn't take them long before Damian was leading him into the bedroom. 

Sex with Jon was much different then sex with Bart, of course you have to consider that Jon is mostly alien, and Bart is a speedster. They were noisy, and aggressive and there was a power struggle for a bit. But once they figured out their roles, the sex was great. They laid in bed together after, staring at the ceiling and not touching because both were burning up, and breathing heavy.

"Definitely not taking things slow."

Damian chuckled slightly, looking over at Jon who smiled at him.

"But I'm okay with that," Jon added, gently squeezing Damian's hand before standing and walking into the bathroom.

Damian watched him leave but continued to lay there, completely comfortable and actually starting to doze off. Jon came back after a few minutes and crawled into bed, getting comfortable, after a few seconds Damian joined him, gently tugging on Jon's arm until he scooted over so his back was pressed into Damian's chest. They fell asleep like that.

Damian woke up the next morning to an empty bed and the smell of coffee. He showered and then walked out to find Jon cooking breakfast, he glanced over and smiled at Damian, pulling a coffee mug out and pouring Damian his black coffee.

"Thank you, Kent."

"Yeah."

Damian walked out on the balcony to do his morning stretches while drinking his coffee, thinking that he suspected he was gonna enjoy the benefits of Jon Kent waking up before him. After doing his stretches he went back inside for breakfast, and then sat on the sofa doing some work while Jon caught up on some homework.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?" Damian asked, glancing over at Jon, who was still shirtless, just sitting on the sofa in sweatpants.

Jon shrugged, and Damian's eyes were now fixed on Jon's muscular arms and chest. And Jon noticed this. A chuckle came from his body as he slowly saved his paper and then set his laptop down. He stood, Damian's eyes following and stepped right in front of Damian, gently grabbing his tablet and setting it on the coffee table.

"You know, I don't think I do." Jon straddled Damian, causing his eyebrow to shoot up, hands resting on Jon's thighs. "I think I'd much rather stay here, in the privacy of your apartment."

"Round two?" Damian asked, letting one hand slip to Jon's ass and squeeze.

Jon's answer was pressing his mouth to Damian's.

.

 

About three months went by before anyone ever came close to finding out. It wasn't necessarily that they were trying to keep it a secret, but more that it never came up. And Damian wasn't going to make a huge announcement. They still went on dates and hung out in public, but due to Jon being in college and living on campus it wasn't like they were moving in together or anything like that.

At some point they briefly discussed telling people, but agreed it wasn't necessary, they both quite enjoyed their relationship, the sex was great and they worked really well together. Jon didn't even tell his parents which was the strangest part since Jon usually told them everything.

They were almost busted once, Jon was at Damian's apartment and they were watching a movie, Jon had just leaned over to start kissing Damian when the balcony door started opening. Jon jolted back, head snapping up to see who it was. Batman stepped through the curtains.

"Damia- oh. Hello Jonathan."

"Father," Damian greeted, sounding greatly annoyed. "What do you want."

"Well I was going to request that you join me on a brief task, but I see you're busy."

"Yes. I am," Damian shot back.

Jon was just trying to sink into the couch.

Batman nodded, giving them a confused look and then turned and walked back out the balcony. Damian stood and walked over, locking it behind Bruce, then turning to Jon.

"And we're officially locking that from now on."

The first people to find out were actually Red Hood and Arsenal, surprisingly. Damian had agreed to help them out and they all stopped back by his apartment after taking down a drug ring. Jon was there, sitting on the couch shirtless, studying.

"Umm, hey Jon-Boy," Jason said, looking between the two.

"Hey." Jon glanced up, his reading glasses balanced on his nose, then at Damian, briefly scanning him with x-ray.

"Shouldn't you be at college?"

"Probably. What's up?"

"Can't I hang out with my baby bro?"

Jon glanced at Damian who shrugged, pulling off his mask and dropping his katana on the kitchen island. Roy pulled off his bow and set it down, dropping on their armchair. Damian sat down beside Jon, throwing his arm over so it was on the back of the couch, looking over to see what Jon was working on.

"I knew it."

Both looked up at Jason, who was standing by the tv stand, arms crossed.

"What?" Roy asked, eyebrow raised.

"I knew you two were fucking."

"Excuse you?" Jon protested, yet didn't seem offended, an eyebrow raise and a look over the glasses all Jason got.

"Damian doesn't sit like that with anyone he hasn't had sex with."

Jason pointed at the lounged posture, and the arm over the back, hand against Jon's shoulder. The two exchanged a look and then looked back at Jason.

"And the last time I was at the manor, he dropped by and you guys were all heart eyes at each other. So when were you gonna tell us?"

"I wasn't aware it was required, you didn't feel the need to tell us when you and him started sleeping together." Damian jabbed a thumb towards Roy.

"Hey, leave me out of this."

"It's not required. Especially if you think B is gonna react bad, I mean, you two basically grew up together."

"Oh shut up, Todd."

Jon sighed, closing his book finally.

"Yes. Yes. We are sleeping together, its none of your business Jason, yours or anyone else's," Jon said quietly, and calmly.

Jason's eyebrow shot up, looking between the two. No one moved.

"Okay. That's fair," Jason said finally with a shrug, glancing over at Roy who shrugged. "I guess we'll bail and leave you kids to your fun."

Roy stood up and grabbed his things, heading to the balcony. Damian stood up and followed them.

"Thanks for all the help."

"Goodbye." Damian closed and locked the balcony door behind them, before turning to Jon. "I hate them all."

"Aww, babe, they're not that bad. Just nosey," Jon said, smiling at him.

"They're despicable. Always trying to make my private life their business." Damian walked back over, dropping Jon's book on the floor before straddling him.

"How was the bust?"

"Just a normal bust. Went in, handled things, got out and let the police handle everything else."

"Hmm, any injuries?"

"Busted lip, maybe a few bruises, but other then that no."

"Good."

Jon started undoing Damian's Kevlar jacket, sliding his hands under the tight tanktop underneath that, letting his hand rest over Damian's heart.

"Watcha doing?"

"It's relaxing to feel your heart."

"Can't you usually hear it?"

"Oh, always, but it's different to feel it, more grounding."

Damian didn't respond, watching Jon's eyes close as he listened to, and felt Damian's heartbeat. He slowly bent down, kissing Jon gently.

"Stay the night?"

"Yeah."

…

 

Jon: I'm dating Damian.

Jon: also I'm not coming home this weekend. Work called me in.

Clark: ?!?! What?! Don't you think that's a topic deserving more than just an off hand text?!

Jon: well it's pretty normal for a workplace to call in one of their best workers when another employee quits….

Clark: Jonathan you know what I mean. How long?!

Jon: Since October.

Clark: Six months?! Were you ever gonna tell us?!

Jon: eventually. I didn't know how serious it was, and then we didn't really know if we were like, exclusive or not, and then it just kinda became unimportant…….  
But Bruce found out today so that's why I'm finally telling you….

Clark: we're coming down. We need to talk.

Jon: ummmmmmmmm I'm not in Metropolis????????

Clark: what the hell.

Jon: yeaaaahhhh I'm in Gotham…….

Clark: come home.

Jon: okay.

Jon sighed, setting his phone down. Damian and Bruce both raised eyebrows at him.

"I have to go. Dad's not happy, wants to talk to me."

"Ah. Good luck."

"Wow. Thanks. What a supportive boyfriend."

Damian chuckled, tilting his head up as Jon walked over, leaning down to kiss him. Jon grabbed his few things.

"I guess I'll see you Monday?" Jon asked, Damian nodded. "Bye, Bruce!"

"Bye, Jon!"


	11. Chapter 11

Jon flew back to Smallville after leaving Wayne Manor. Both his parents cars were in the driveway, which meant they were both home, waiting for him. He landed on the porch of his house and pushed the door open, walking in.

"Hey, I'm here!"

He walked into the living room, they were sitting on the same couch, meaning they were prepared to have a serious talk. Jon sighed and set his bag down on the floor, sitting down in the armchair.

"I know. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now and that I told you over text."

"No." Lois sighed, rubbing her temples. "I don't think you are."

"What?" Jon frowned at her.

"Look Jon. You know we trust you, and this doesn't change that. We're just… disappointed, and a little concerned that you didn't feel the need to tell us until Bruce found out," Lois started.

"We've always been accepting of your relationships, and have always tried to be your safe space. You've always talked to us, told us about what's wrong or any new thing that happened in the past. So we're concerned about why you suddenly decided not to….. especially since you know how I feel about him," Clark continued.

"I would've understood for the first two months, Jon, that's a rocky time for most relationships you're trying to figure out how things are going to work out, if at all. But six months?! You surely can understand why we're concerned. We just want to make sure this…. That this isn't a one sided relationship, Jon. We want to make sure you're safe."

Jon's eyebrows shot up. "You think he's using me?"

"No-"

"Really because it sure seems like it. Did you consider this is why I didn't tell you?" Jon questioned. "I know you two, I had a feeling you might react like this. And yeah, maybe there was a bit of wanting to keep Damian for myself, keep it a secret. But if it got any more serious than just dating and sleeping together i would've told you guys. It's not like I'm gonna go off and elope."

"Jon."

"Look. I'm nineteen now, mom. I think I can decide who I should and shouldn't date. Besides, at least I don't have to keep my true identity from him like everyone else I dated. And actually, I am sorry. I should've told you when we decided to more seriously date. And I shouldnt've just told you through text. But Damian is a good guy, he just has a bad past."

Jon stood, picking his bag up and walking back out the door. 

"Jon wait!" Jon was about to take off, but turned as Lois ran out the door, she ran over and hugged him.

"I….. you know…. I love you, just be careful."

_Just Be Careful._

Jon sighed and hugged her back. "I love you too, Mom."

And he took off before she could say anything else.

 

Monday rolled around, and after classes, Jon took off towards Gotham, since he didn't have any morning classes on Tuesday, he usually spent Monday's with Damian. They hadn't talked much since Friday when parents found out, but then again both had been working all weekend. Jon stopped in front of Damian's door and knocked on it, waiting patiently until he heard the lock disengaging.

"Hey, Kent." Damian opened the door, holding it open while Jon walked in and then locking it behind him.

"Hi."

Damian raised an eyebrow at the lack of his usual enthusiastic greeting, but didn't say anything, walking back to the kitchen where he was preparing supper.

"So…." Jon set down his bag and sat at the breakfast bar.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents are mad at me."

Damian raised his eyebrows but continued chopping lettuce.

"They think I lied to them on purpose. And also I didn't even lie to them. I just never told them."

"About us?"

"Yeah."

"Ah."

"And like, sure I didn't tell them intentionally, but I wasn't doing it because I wanted to keep it a secret forever, it's not like I thought they'd kick me out. It's just. Ugh."

Jon let his head thump down on the counter. Damian set down his knife and walked over, putting a hand on Jon's back.

"You remember that your father does not like me, correct?"

"Yeah. He reminded me."

"So that may be part of the issue. Give them time. If you wish, I can come to dinner with them sometime, that way if they wish to bad talk our relationship, they'll have to do it with me there too."

Jon chuckled. "So you're basically offering to come show my parents how good of a boyfriend you are."

"Pretty much."

Jon laughed, sitting up and shaking his head at Damian.

"Sure babe, we can go out to dinner with my parents sometime."

Damian put his hands on Jon's face, smiling slightly at him.

"For now, beloved, let's try to leave that behind us and just enjoy the evening?"

"Sounds good."

Jon rose up off his stool, stepping into Damian and kissing him. Damian let him, a smirk still on his lips as Jon's hands went to his waist. He grabbed Jon's arms and pushed him back into the counter, pressing against him as he started kissing him passionately.

"What's for supper?" Jon asked after Damian pulled away.

"Well it was going to be chickpea salad, but I'm thinking about a menu change."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Damian grabbed Jon by the shirt and dragged him into the bedroom.

Jon quickly learned what Damian meant by a "menu change".

….

They had dinner with the Kent's three days later. Thursday evening, Damian met Jon in metropolis and then the two drove to Jon's parents house together. It was a casual dinner, Damian was wearing casual clothes. Or also known as, he was wearing jeans with his green button down instead of slacks. Jon was just wearing jeans and a hoodie.

They didn't talk much on the way down. There wasn't much to say. When they got to the Kent's house, Lois greeted them, saying Clark had to stay late at work but would be home shortly. Her greeting to Damian was cold, to say the least. It was obvious she had something she wanted to say, but didn't, just asked them what they wanted to drink and then left them in the living room.

"It feels so…. Strange?" Jon said, glancing around. "It kinda feels like I'm a guest in my own home."

Damian frowned slightly, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. "I'm sure that is not the intention, beloved."

"Hey! I'm here!" The sound of door shutting following Clark's voice, and the journalist rounded the corner, dropping his bag on the floor before greeting Jon with a hug.

"Damian." Clark turned to his son's boyfriend.

"Mr. Kent." Damian stepped forwards, holding his hand out. Clark shook it.

At Lois' call they all went to sit at the table, Damian sat between Lois and Clark, across from Jon, an intentional choice made by the parents. Dinner was tense, Damian had been to business dinners with rival companies that were warmer then this house was. Jon tried to lighten it by telling his parents about his journalism class, but they apparently weren't interested.

After supper, Damian found himself volunteering to help Lois clean up while Jon helped Clark with something outside in the barn. It felt like a convient tactic to separate them, but Damian was a little surprised that Clark hadn't dragged him outside. Instead he was elbow deep in soapy water, scrubbing burnt oil off a pan while Lois waited to rinse and dry the pan.

"So, Damian. I heard you took over part of the company from Bruce."

"Yes, after graduating I stepped up into a management role for now."

"Are you liking it?"

"It is preferable over University."

Damian actually got a slight laugh out of Lois.

"Yeah, I hear that."

They went silent, Damian passed over the now clean pan before reaching for the next pot. Lois rinsed, dried and put it away.

"So I'm just gonna be blunt-"

"I'm glad."

"Do you actually have an interest in my son?"

"Would I be dating him for six months now if I didn't?"

"I don't know, Damian. You're nearly impossible to read."

Damian set down the pan in the water and the scrubber he had been using. He turned to Lois, frowning at her.

"Of course I have interest in your son, and before you ask, yes it is romantic. Jon is an amazing person, he is incredibly attractive, thoughtful, kind, smart, and so much more," Damian said, completely serious.

"Why now? You've known him for years."

"I don't know why just now I became attracted to Jonathan. But I'm glad it is now instead of earlier. Had I dated him even just a few years ago it would've ended horribly, I was still figuring out my place in the world and was adjusting to becoming a normal person, not who I was before I came to Gotham."

Selina went silent, considering this, and Damian returned to washing dishes, looking out the kitchen window to see Clark and Jon levitating so they could fix part of the barn roof, so that's why Clark wanted Jon, and not Damian. Jon glanced over and smiled and waved before grabbing a tool from his dad.

"Have you had sex?"

Jon nearly dropped his tool, head snapping back towards the house. Damian didn't react, focusing on the pot and didn't answer until he had set it in the next sink.

"Yes," he answered bluntly. 

Lois sighed slightly but didn't say anything for a while, they returned to washing dishes in silence. Damian was just rinsing the sink out when Jon and Clark walked back in, Jon took a drink of his water before walking over to Damian and leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Damian didn't miss the question in his eyes, he just barely shook his head, telling him they'd talk later.

And Jon's parents didn't miss the exchange either. Damian noticed them watching and gently kissed Jon, partially out of spite and partially to prove a point. After Damian and Lois finished cleaning, they all migrated to the living room, Damian and Jon sitting together on the sofa, Clark and Lois in their preferred recliners. Damian felt his arm naturally go around Jon's shoulders. He pulled out his phone to answer a text from his mother.

Jon also pulled out his phone, showing a text to Damian, it was from Wally asking if they were coming to drills tonight. Damian just shook his head. Jon nodded and leaned into Damian as he responded to the text. The Kent's were very quiet, watching the two interact in silence.

"So, Damian."

Damian looked up at Clark.

"How's working at your dad's business?"

"Interesting. But I enjoy it, for the most part. The meetings I keep having to attend, not so much."

"You see yourself there until you retire?"

"Yes, I assume that one day father will step down and I will step into his role." Damian felt a small chuckle from Jon, who was pretending not to pay attention. Clark nodded as he heard that.

"I honestly thought Bruce would die before he retired of old age."

"Didn't we all."

Clark chuckled slightly, glancing over at Lois who was reading a paper.

"And, uh, what about the other job?"

Damian raised an eyebrow. "I'm also assuming that one day Father will step down from that role as well and I will take up the mantle."

"What about your brothers?"

"They are each happy in their own towns, names and relationships. They have no desire to follow my father."

"So you don't see yourself stopping in the future?"

"Of course not. Why should I? Do you see yourself stepping down in the future?"

"No, I suppose not."

Clark went silent and Damian looked back at his phone, absently rubbing his thumb against Jon's shoulder. Damian sighed as he received a text from Bruce, showing it to Jon, who sighed and sat up so Damian could stand.

"I am afraid that Father requires my presence in Gotham," he informed Clark, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Ah. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Clark stood, holding his hand out to Damian. "I suppose I'll see you around, Damian?"

"I suppose so." Damian shook it, then turned to Lois. "Mrs. Kent."

Lois put down her paper and shook his hand. "Goodbye, Damian."

Damian turned and walked towards the door, grabbing his jacket. Jon was right behind him. He pulled on his jacket before kissing Jon, who put his arms around Damian's neck, Damian's hands resting on his hips.

"I'm gonna come by tonight," Jon said, speaking softly.

"No need, don't you have classes?"

"Yeah, but it'll be okay," Jon insisted, smiling at Damian.

Damian shook his head slightly, smiling back. "Fine, I will see you in a while, beloved."

"Yeah, be safe."

"I will try."

Damian glanced sideways, noticing Clark and Lois watching them. Jon noticed it too.

"Hey, Dames."

"Yes?"

"Don't worry about them." Jon kissed Damian again, longer this time.

Damian pulled away after a few more heartbeats, gently taking Jon's arms off him before saying goodbye. He walked out the door before he changed his mind.

 

That night when Damian finally got home from helping Bruce, Jon was sat at the counter, studying.

"Hey," Jon called without even looking up.

Damian didn't answer, walking over. Jon pointed at a cup of steaming tea on the counter, Damian picked it up and tasted it. Herbal tea, perfectly how Damian liked it. Neither spoke for a while, Damian drank his tea, and Jon finished reading his chapter. Finally he closed the book and stood, stepping into Damian's personal space. Jon was just slightly taller than Damian, he was finally bulking out, and was about equal to Damian in muscle mass now. Damian said nothing as Jon gently took the cup from him, setting it on the counter.

"How did things go?" Jon asked, his eyes scanning Damian for injuries.

"Fine."

Damian didn't mention that he had to play Batman for a Justice League adventure as Bruce had cracked several ribs and was unable. Jon didn't ask what they were doing.

"I'm sorry about mom earlier," Jon said finally, still standing close to Damian, but not moving.

"You've met both of my mothers, Lois is of little concern." Damian was surprisingly not uncomfortable from the closeness, and Jon smelled amazing.

"Yeah but still."

"It is of no worry, beloved, I expected it when I agreed to dinner with them."

Jon went silent, considering something. And then Damian surprised them both by stepping into Jon, wrapping his arms around Jon's midsection, tucking his face into Jon's neck. Jon hugged him back, smiling slightly. Damian initiating physical contact was rare, but becoming more and more common as he got comfortable around Jon, and especially since Jon was a very physical person.

"Let's go to bed," Damian murmured, his breath dancing across Jon's neck.

"Okay." Jon bent slightly, picking Damian up, who jumped slightly, wrapping his legs around Jon, who put his arms under Damian's ass.

He walked into the bedroom, turning off lights on their way. He kicked the door shut behind them, gently setting Damian down on the bed, pulling off Damian's shoes before kicking off his own. They both got ready for bed quietly, plugging in their phones before getting under the covers, Damian scooting back until his back was pressed into Jon's chest. An even stranger things.

"Are you okay?" Jon asked, propping himself up on one arm so he could look at Damian.

"Yes, beloved. Just tired."

Jon frowned and kissed Damian on the cheek before laying back down, his arm around Damian's waist, nose against his neck, breathing in his boyfriend and letting himself relax.

Damian let out a small sigh, lacing his fingers with Jon's and letting his eyes close. This was what he wanted. Jon next to him. He was content, and he would even be bold enough to say he was happy, and in love. It was risky, but Damian would gladly take that risk to keep a hold of the euphoric feeling he got whenever it was just them, in situation like this. And he was sure Jon would too.

 

_~fin~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it is time to say goodbye to our boys :'(  
> I've loved writing this story, loved Damian and Jon's relationship, and cried over Bart and Damian's breakup(I didn't actually)  
> Thank you everyone who has stuck with and read the whole thing!!!   
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed sharing it!


End file.
